The Dimensional Drifter
by Hane no Zaia
Summary: "You're not from around here, are you?" "Nope." "Travelled far then, have you?" "Preeeeetty far, yeah." Most people would probably have experienced a nervous breakdown upon getting thrust into the distant future or parallel dimensions. To Yuki Judai, it counts as a normal Tuesday. Almost.
1. The Future's Florida?

_I never in my life thought that I'd ever get around to writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Arc-V, I fully blame this one on you._

_Initial setting: Two and a half years before the start of the series, six months into the disappearance of Sakaki Yusho._

**-V-**

**-V- The Future's Florida? -V-**

**-V-**

"_You're not from around here, are you?"_

"_Nope."_

**-V-**

Monday had passed ordinarily enough. The same couldn't really be said for Tuesday.

Most people would probably have experienced a nervous breakdown upon getting thrust into the distant future or parallel dimensions. However, to Yuki Judai ‒ a fun-loving and talented duellist and Duel Academia graduate ‒ it counted as a normal Tuesday. Almost.

Perhaps young Yuki Judai had simply become jaded in a matter of speaking ‒ as far as spatial displacement was to be concerned at least. When it came to the temporal aspect of things, one might say that he was still seated on the fence.

Having been transported ‒ on a more or less voluntary basis ‒ to alternate dimensions of reality was hardly to be considered unusual in his case after all. It just kept on happening time and again during the course of his school years, and it had certainly left its mark.

As such, temporal displacement on top of the spatial one was probably to be considered the next stage of Yuki Judai's general displacement. Perhaps this had also ensured his relative lack of surprise upon encountering Paradox. It had also made it easier for him to then accompany fellow duellist Fudo Yusei to the past, picking up _the_ Muto Yugi ‒ _the_ _King of Games_ ‒ before engaging in a three-way duel with the evil, time-travelling megalomaniac.

Following the defeat of Paradox and the restoration of a previously crumbling reality, Judai had returned to his time and to his drifting lifestyle and thought little more of it. And then, on this one regular Tuesday, he'd once again ended up displaced ‒ nothing unusual, per se, disregarding the fact that he had apparently been thrown _for_wards in time rather than _back_wards. It proved a quite novel experience, to say the very least.

Thankfully, he isn't alone. Yubel is always with him, their souls fused together as they are. Besides, there's also Pharaoh, as well as the cat's former owner, the incorporeal Daitokuji who used to be his teacher and dorm leader back at the academy.

Had Judai been completely on his own, then he might've worried. Now however‒

"Alright, let's have a snack and then go see what's up."

There is no reason to panic after all. It is only Tuesday.

**-V-**

The distinct lack of D-Wheelers, or Duel Runners, pretty much rules out Fudo Yusei's world; his era at any rate, but not necessarily his dimension. Then again, since Judai's apparently landed in some place that looks and sounds very familiar to Miami, perhaps it is indeed too early to be passing judgements.

The lack of card games on modified motorcycles comes as something of a disappointment; the lack of Fudo Yusei as well. Frankly, Judai would've loved to just drop in and said hi to the guy; to freak him out if nothing else. Oh well, Judai supposed that he could always look into the matter once he'd figured out more about his current situation.

On the other hand, even if duel running didn't seem to exist in this Maiami place, synchro-summoning apparently did. Naturally, so did a bunch of other summoning techniques; his favoured fusion included. They also had something called XYZ-summoning; he'd have to look into it later, but first, he had to figure a few things out for himself.

Duelling seems to be a pretty big thing. Judai had become very intrigued when he first caught wind of these action duels. When he'd first seen one, he'd been blown away ‒ figuratively speaking, of course. Converting _solid mass_ into _solid vision_? Now, that's the kind of science fiction technology that Judai'd like to experience firsthand, unlike those energy-stealing Dis-Belt things that Professor Cobra had brought along.

Ugh, just thinking about them left a bad aftertaste; the incident had after all left a quite negative impact on his personal life for the months to come, putting it mildly.

On the plus side of things though, Judai had been able to reunite and eventually reconcile with Yubel.

On the minus side of things, said reunion had nearly resulted in the destruction of the universe as he knew it and the permanence of his then thought-to-be-dead comrades.

This was not to say that Judai was blaming Yubel for her role in the whole ordeal. If anything, then he was just as guilty, if not even more guilty. Besides, it was all in the past now ‒ even farther off into the past than usual, actually.

Oh well, it is only Wednesday. There's no need to panic if it's only Wednesday.

**-V-**

By Thursday's breakfast, his provisions run out, meaning there's a need to _worry_ but not to _panic_.

With Pharaoh and his other unseen companions by his side, Judai spends a few hours on a park bench contemplating his next move.

There seems to be a whole lot of duelling going on, so maybe he could investigate it further than he already had. If so, then he would most definitely have to update his duel disk; it was highly unlikely that it would be compatible with recent systems after all.

But, in order to attain a duel disk, he requires more funds and as far as money is concerned, securing provisions definitely outranks securing a new duel disk. It kind of sucks actually, being hungry and broke and all.

"_Hungry…"_

Yubel and Professor Daitokuji are spirits, so they are less hungry and more exasperated at how long it has taken Judai to properly consider his situation. Pharaoh however, like Judai himself, is a living being and one with quite an appetite at that.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he readily agrees as the cat mewls discontentedly. "But we haven't tried fishing yet…"

In the end, they don't need to fish.

In the end, the combination of a pitifully mewling Pharaoh and Judai's own rumbling stomach has a pretty blonde lady pause in her steps.

The pretty lady turns out to be Sakaki Yoko, known to strangers for her recently missing husband and to others for her habit of picking up strays, a habit that has recently come to include human beings.

Judai doesn't mind though. Temporally and spatially displaced or not, he's getting pancakes.

There's really no need to panic after all. It's only Thursday.

**-V-**

It takes three days for him to start settling, three months for him to gain acceptance and just five minutes to screw it all up. He leaves then, leaving the Sakaki family and Maiami city altogether on his search for a way back home.

After two and a half years and no proper leads, Judai makes a decision. Actually, it's more him giving in to Yubel, Professor Daitokuji and Pharaoh's nagging that he head back and face the music. He gets a bit sidelined though, unwittingly timing his arrival with Sakaki Yuya's real-time invention of Pendulum Summoning.

Thanks to monitors all around the city, Judai catches the end of the duel. Strong Ishijima doesn't stand a chance.

If anything though, what strikes him the most is not the power surge that he picks up from the summoning but rather the confusion displayed by Yuya in the post-duel interview. It is subtle and swiftly covered up by a façade; Judai knows it well, having seen and used it more than once himself. It is definitely more subtle than the other's earlier clownish demeanour, something which had served as the ignition point of their falling out.

The confusion and the behaviour preceding it raise a definite suspicion in him, but Judai opts against a direct confrontation with Yuya. Contemplating his next course of action, he returns to the park to think and communicate with his spiritual and less spiritual companions.

As things have it, Sakaki Yoko is out walking her dogs, passing by that very same park.

Pharaoh recognises her.

Yoko recognises him.

His ears still ringing from the slap to his face, Judai wonders whether he ought to laugh or cry when she grabs him by the collar and effectively manhandles him back into the Sakaki household.

Apparently, he deserves it. Yubel and Professor Daitokuji are in rare agreement.

Sakaki Yoko is a strong woman, her physical and mental strength by no means diminished compared to earlier. Her pancakes are also as good as they were years prior, something that he brings up, albeit carefully. To his relief, she responds only with a smile and a second serving.

**-V-**

Sakaki Yuya is both surprised and unhappy at first glance, but like his mother, he holds onto few grudges for long. "You're back."

Judai resumes the task of repairing his jacket. "Apparently."

"Why?" Yuya asks, obviously suspicious.

Judai shrugs mildly at that. "I missed the pancakes."

"_My_ pancakes."

"Cheapskate."

**-V-**

The next morning, at the breakfast table of the Sakakis, Yuya finally asks if he is there to stay.

Judai shrugs mildly, claiming he'll be in town at the very least.

Yuya looks to his mother. "I thought that we had agreed to draw the line at picking up humans."

Yoko smiles right back at him. "Yuya, rules have exceptions. Besides, Judai's your older brother."

Obviously surprised, Judai looks to Yuya. _"Brother?"_

"You're like an older brother to me," Yuya clarifies, focusing intently on his serving of pancakes. "Like Gongenzaka, only less reliable."

Within Judai's mind, Yubel snickers. Outside it, the incorporeal Daitokuji amusedly congratulates him on gaining yet another makeshift little brother. Judai himself quietly ponders how words can be so wonderfully nostalgic yet simultaneously chill-inducing. Ultimately, he opts for a compromise. "Don't call me _aniki_."

"Duel me," Yuya retorts. "Judai-_aniki_."

"Only if you stop calling me that."

**-V-**


	2. Brothers with Bullshit Excuses

_The second installation, wherein there's plenty of talking. On a completely random and unrelated note, blueness aside, doesn't Sora's hair look remarkably much like a pineapple? Or is this just me? Well, anyways...  
><em>

**-V-**

**-V- Brothers with Bullshit Excuses but Surprising Insights -V-**

**-V-**

Whatever Sakaki Yuya expects to see when he returns home after defeating Strong Ishijima, this definitely isn't it. "You're back."

Judai pauses in the task of repairing his jacket; Yuya swears that it's that very same red jacket. It's the same model at any rate. "Apparently."

"Why?" Why is he back, after all this time? Why is he able to return, when Yuya's father is not‒

"I missed the pancakes."

‒ And he's back with a bullshit excuse as well, because Yuya knows as well as anyone that Judai very much favours deep-fried shrimp over pancakes. Actually, coming to think about it, Judai doesn't seem to have all that much in common with sweets to begin with, or maybe that's just Yuya's misunderstanding. Judai also, peculiarly enough, hardly seems to have aged a day since Yuya last saw him ‒ he looks _weary_, yes, but not _older_, but maybe that's just Yuya imagining things again. "_My_ pancakes," is the best response that he can think of; it's childish and rather lame, but it's _something_.

Judai calls him a cheapskate.

Yuya calls _him_ a freeloader.

Judai concedes his point, shrugging mildly.

Neither of them comments on the slight bruise adorning the freeloader's cheek. They merely glance at Sakaki Yoko where she stands humming over by the stove and then exchange a look of mutual ‒ albeit somewhat reluctant ‒ understanding.

Judai staying for dinner is treated as a definite nonissue. "It's more fun eating together, right?" is all that Yoko says, settling the matter once and for all.

Judai staying the night is treated in a similar manner, but Yuya's got too much on his own mind to care all that much about it.

**-V-**

Over the breakfast table on the morning that follows, Yuya finally pops the question whether or not Judai's planning on staying around.

Apparently, he'll be in town. Apparently, Judai is also allergic to giving specific details as far as his own future is concerned.

Already knowing what his mother is thinking, Yuya speaks first. "I thought that we had agreed to draw the line at picking up humans."

Yoko smiles right back at him. "Yuya, rules have exceptions. Besides, Judai's your _older brother_."

Judai looks at Yuya then, as if seeing him for the first time. Then, he points to himself, chopsticks and everything._ "Brother?"_

"You're _like_ an older brother to me," Yuya clarifies, focusing intently on his serving of pancakes. "Like Gongenzaka, only _less_ reliable."

Judai continues to look at him strangely, even though Judai's actually the strange one as far as Yuya himself is concerned. "Don't call me _aniki_," the other decides at last, halfway between a threat and a dare.

"Duel me," Yuya retorts, stabbing into his pancakes. "Judai-_aniki_."

**-V-**

There's a huge line of people assembled outside of the You Show Duel School, and Judai doesn't turn up at first on grounds that he's got something else to deal with. As such, Yuya decides to go on ahead without him and to duel Yuzu and to show off Pendulum Summoning that all those hopeful applicants had really only arrived to see. It figures that he wouldn't be able to pull it off, simply because he got too sure of himself.

As the last of the disappointed applicants disappear out the door, Judai enters, wistfully taking in the people who're still in the waiting room: besides Yuya himself, Gongenzaka and Yuzu, there's Ayu, Futoshi and some new kid named Tatsuya, who still seems unsure of whether he should stay or not.

"It's not working," Yuya says before anyone else can really say anything.

Undeterred, Judai flashes him a slight grin and puts his Duel Disk on standby. "Let's try again then, now that it's less crowded in here."

In the duel that follows, Yuya is able to pull off a successful Pendulum Summoning. He still gets owned however, because while definitely unused to playing with Action Cards, Judai is apparently some type of Fusion genius. Well, the latter doesn't exactly come as a surprise to Yuya, but it certainly does to some of the others. The ever passionate Hiragi Shuzo fetches not one but two application forms and practically forces the second on a still smiling but increasingly uncomfortable-looking Judai. Though mildly frustrated by his loss, Yuya can't help but find some degree of pleasure in it all. "You should just give in already, _aniki_," he advices the other.

Immediately, Judai snaps his head around. "We duelled, so you don't get to call me that."

"_Brother_ then," Yuya remedies, and Futoshi and Ayu cheerfully agrees.

Gongenzaka and Yuzu also seem to approve, as seems to be the case with the no longer wavering Tatsuya. Shuzo meanwhile is positively beaming.

Judai gives them all their share of an exasperated look and then pulls off a strategic retreat, plucking the application form from Shuzo's hands with the words that he'll think about it.

By the time that Yuya arrives home, he finds the form neatly filled out ‒ largely by his mother, going by the neatness of the hand.

Judai doesn't join them for dinner either, having eaten first thing as he got back and then crashed on the living room couch. Curled up around him are the vast majority of the former strays of the Sakaki household, the rest joining them after dinner's been dealt with.

"He must've been tired," Yoko notes from over by the sink as Yuya moves to peer down at the other from the couch's backrest. "He didn't have all that much of an appetite either, now that I think of it. Do you think he's falling ill?"

Yuya quietly returns to the kitchen table. "He looked fine this afternoon."

Yoko however seems concerned. "He's a good actor, whether he's aware of it or not."

Yuya pauses at that. On one hand, it makes sense. On the other though‒ "He doesn't seem to like crowds, and he doesn't seem to care that much about the audience."

"One can still be a good actor without being a born performer," Yoko gently reminds him.

Yuya supposes that there might be some amount of truth in that.

**-V-**

It's only when he returns from the turbulent duel with Sawatari that Yuya finds himself face to face with Judai who looks entirely recovered and seems to be on his way out on some new adventure, considering the pack slung over his shoulder. "Judai, can we talk?"

Judai seems surprised, but makes a seamless recovery. "We can talk while we walk. Or jog. Or run. I'm open for suggestions."

Five minutes later, they're in more appropriate training attire, jogging.

Since Judai hasn't said anything for the first couple of minutes, Yuya takes it as an invitation to start. "I had a duel today. Over at LDS."

Judai hums thoughtfully at that but does little else, prompting Yuya to continue.

"A guy named Sawatari challenged me," he tells him, himself vividly recalling the event. "He stole my Pendulum Cards."

Judai's retains his steady jog, but shoots him an evident look. "He what?"

"I got them back," Yuya swiftly remedies, slowing to a final halt as they reach the bridge overlooking the seafront stadium. "But not before he'd managed to pull off a Pendulum Summon."

Judai shoots him a look but says nothing, slowing to a halt himself and leaning against the railing. "So what if others can use it? You pulled it off first, and you pulled it off well."

Yuya joins him, slumping slightly in his posture. "You were watching?"

Judai stretches and yawns, and then continues looking towards the stadium out in the bay. "I only saw the end of the duel, but I was impressed."

_Impressed?_ "Why are you impressed? You beat me, barely even breaking a sweat. You would've crushed Strong in just a few turns."

"I suppose." Judai shrugs mildly at that. "But that's not Entertainment Duelling, is it?"

Well, Judai has a point. But‒ "You still would've won. Probably."

Sighing, Judai turns his back to the sea and leans against the railing. "To entertain the audience is also an integral part. Making people smile and whatnot."

_What?_ "I thought you said that you disagreed with my father's kind of duelling."

Judai shoots him a somewhat exasperated look. "I don't disagree with your father's duelling. I just happen to disagree with a few of his other principles."

"Why?" Yuya asks. "If you stay sad and cry about things, nothing good will come of it. So what's wrong with laughing when you feel like crying? That way, you'll be able to go forward."

Judai shifts his gaze from the landscape to Yuya, wistful. "Sometimes, it's better to cry, I think."

Yuya stubbornly returns the look with one of his own, demanding answers. "Why?"

Judai says nothing for a long while, turning back to stare out at the sea glimmering in the setting sun. When he speaks, his voice is surprisingly soft. But even with the cries of seagulls and sounds of passing traffic in the background, Yuya has no problem hearing it. "You might end up breaking apart from pressure otherwise."

"Breaking apart?"

Judai shoots him a brief look before once again turning his attention out towards the sea. "You shouldn't worry too much about other people being able to use Pendulum Cards. You created the summoning method, and no one's able to take that away from you."

That's‒ "Easy for you to say."

Yuya actually gains a slight laugh in response to that. Surprised, he turns to Judai who's looking at him now, a small smile still playing on his lips.

"Once, back in school, I met another guy who used the same type of Deck as I did at the time," Judai explains and looks to the horizon anew with a strangely fond expression. "We duelled and I lost, and after that, I couldn't duel for a while."

_What?_ "You wanted to give up duelling?"

Judai sighs, but his expression remains a strange kind of fondness to it. "Later on, yes, but back then, I honestly couldn't duel. I looked at my cards, at my trusted Deck, and all I saw was blank pieces of paper."

_Blank pieces of‒_ "How did you get back from that? Back into duelling?"

"Well…" Judai shoots him another look, outright grinning this time around. "Would you like a long and outlandish tale or a short and believable one?"

_Long and outlandish or short and believable? _"Which one's the truth?"

If anything, then the other's grin widens. "The long one."

"Then that one."

Judai shoots him another look and then looks back out towards the sea again, undeniably drawn towards it. "My duelling school was out on this island out at sea, and I really felt like I had to get away from it all," he explains. "Basically, I borrowed a boat and took off."

_Huh?_ "You borrowed a boat?"

"Yep."

Borrowed. A boat. "You could just do that?"

Judai laughs. "Pretty much, because the headmaster let me get away with all sorts of things."

To Yuya, that sounds like an outright understatement. "What then?"

"Then I got knocked over by a small meteorite, woke up in outer space, talked to an alien two-legged dolphin, got told I was the Chosen One, got sent back with a new Deck and woke up beached on Academia Island."

Gobsmacked, Yuya doesn't even take the time in appreciating how the other had been able to say all that whilst retaining a straight face. "You can't _honestly_ expect me to believe that."

Taking his scepticism in stride, Judai just shrugs mildly. "You know, my friends said the same thing."

_No shit._ "They must've thought you were crazy."

"The thought might've crossed their minds once or twice," Judai smiles, as if the mere thought of it somehow amused him.

For the sake of his own sanity, Yuya opts not to delve any further into that. "Would you like to go back there, to this Academia place?"

Momentarily, Judai appears puzzled by the question. Then, a shadow crosses his face and he turns his head slightly, staring somewhat forlornly out toward the horizon. "Nah, I've since long graduated and it's the same with my friends. Besides, a lot of things happened, so I'm frankly a bit awkward about talking to them."

_A lot of things?_ "You did something incredibly stupid, didn't you?"

"Simply put, I screwed up royally and put them all ‒ as well as myself ‒ through a whole lot of suffering," Judai sighs, giving Yuya another glance. "Tell you what: no matter how badly you ever screw up in your life, I will have screwed up at least four times as badly. I might be a decent duellist, but as a person, I'm far from perfect. But that's basically why I can't accept that you should try to laugh away your sadness. You can laugh and smile all that you want but if you never allow yourself to properly grieve, you might fall prey to anger and do something irreversible."

Yuya actually isn't entirely sure as to how he ought to react to that. "You did something irreversible?"

There is mild discomfort at that. "Kind of," Judai eventually agrees, wistfully. "Well, it wasn't as bad as it initially seemed, and I got a second chance to make things right. One might say that I fixed everything but my relationship with some of my best friends. No one was really the same afterwards, myself included."

_Hoh?_ "So you stopped being friends?"

"Not the way that we used to be." Judai tiredly shakes his head. "They didn't agree with my earlier decisions and I went on to isolate myself, simply because I didn't want them to involve them into any more trouble."

It's an uncomfortable subject to him; Yuya can tell that Judai doesn't like being reminded of it, but he's curious and he can't really help it. Absentmindedly, he wonders if said friends might have something to do with Judai's obvious aversion to being called _aniki_, but for now, he leaves the matter for later. "Where are they now?" he asks instead, deeming it a fairly neutral question to ask.

Judai shrugs mildly in response. "Who knows?"

_Who knows?_ "You mean that you don't know? You mean you don't keep in touch?"

Stifling a yawn, Judai checks the time before answering. "We did, but a lot of stuff happened. My phone stopped working shortly after I left Maiami, so…"

Again, a lot of stuff. "So?"

Judai starts walking back. "I knew a guy who'd probably be able to help me out, but couldn't find him either, so…"

"In other words," Yuya says, catching up with him. "You ran out of friends and leads and that's why you're back."

For whichever reason, Judai snorts at that. "Actually, I came back because two of the friends that I've remained in touch with overruled me, saying I might as well head back to square one and start over."

_Oh?_ "Then why are you living with us and not with them?"

"Circumstances," Judai responds, picking up his pace somewhat.

Yuya follows him. "Do you miss them a lot?"

"Not really. We talk so often that it feels like we're together all the time."

They continue onward in relative silence, Yuya with some suspicion that he's just missed out on some type of inside joke. Knowing Judai, it's hardly impossible after all.

They're almost back home by the time that Yuya recalls another thing that he'd been meaning to bring up before getting distracted by Judai's weird school recollections. "You know, at the end of my duel with Sawatari, he tried to get his underlings to steal my cards again, but this kid turned up out of nowhere and knocked them all down, just like that."

Judai actually looks mildly puzzled at that. "O‒kay?"

"And then he announced that he was going to be my apprentice and stuff."

Judai tilts his head slightly to one side before directing his eyes back forward. "Hoh, your apprentice?"

"I'm not making him my apprentice," Yuya announces, just to clarify.

Judai just hums thoughtfully in response. "Well, if you say so."

**-V-**

"Say, Yuya…" Judai says, lounging on the sill of the window overlooking the driveway whilst surrounded by the cats of the Sakaki household. "That wannabe apprentice of yours…"

"What about him?"

"Blue jacket and blue hair that looks kind of like a pineapple?"

Yuya's attention is immediately pulled away from the television. "How did you‒?"

Judai's response is to point out in direction of the driveway, where Yuya is not late to spot Shiunin Sora chatting up his mother.

**-V-**

"Mom, I thought that we had agreed to draw the line at picking up humans. _Seriously!_"

"But Yuya, he looks so lost and hungry." As ever, Sakaki Yoko remains steadfast to her principles. "Aw, come on, honey. It'll be more fun if we eat together."

Frustrated, Yuya tears his eyes away from his mother, passes right over the deliberately puppy-eyed Sora and lands finally on Judai who is still surrounded by cats.

"Well, I can't really argue with that," Judai finally announces, scratching one of the still nameless newcomers beneath the chin.

Exasperated, Yuya quietly resolves to steal the coveted red jacket still in the drier.

**-V-**


	3. The Meaning of Red and Blue Jackets

_The third installation, in which Duel Spirits, Sora, jackets, and future plans are discussed. Also, there's Yubel, watching, waiting, and berating._

**-V-**

**-V- The Meaning of Red and Blue Jackets -V-**

**-V-**

Whatever Shiunin Sora might've expected as he wormed his way into the Sakaki household, this definitely isn't it.

"Hey, Pineapple Head. Pass the soy sauce."

Yuya, seated across from the speaker, covers his mouth and turns away, shaking with restrained laughter.

Also, completely unbeknownst to Sora, there's a spirit watching him and with narrowed eyes at that.

Yubel ‒ a Duel Spirit as she may be ‒ can recognise trouble from a mile away; she's after all well acquainted with trouble and causing it, as well as with dealing with it. She is also determined to protect Judai, and by extension, the things that Judai has decided to protect. For now, the members of the Sakaki family are included in this, meaning that Yubel will ‒ if somewhat reluctantly ‒ look out for their wellbeing as well, because if something were to happen to them, then Judai most certainly wouldn't be happy about it.

Besides, her peculiar stray-hoarding tendencies aside, Sakaki Yoko had provided Judai with a roof over his head, with meals and with clothes on his back, and this has Yubel holding her in fairly high regard. As a spirit herself, she can only do so much after all, even in a materialised state. As such, she is thankful that there is someone more corporeal looking out for Judai's wellbeing, and back when they had first arrived in this time and place, Yubel had been all the more thankful. They had been lost and in unfamiliar territory at that. The past was after all one thing and the future another.

Naturally, Yubel had never had any doubts that Judai would come to adapt to his new surroundings even without Sakaki Yoko's well-meaning intervention. However, knowing that Judai would not have fared too well spending too long with only a cat and spirits as company, Yubel had at the time reasoned that Judai might as well accept the offer.

If the woman proved harmless, then Judai and Pharaoh would have a roof over their heads and meals to go with it. And, if the woman had any ulterior motives that displeased Yubel, then it would've been a problem easily dealt with.

As had been proven though, Sakaki Yoko was a creature of goodwill, so far at any rate. She ‒ and by extension her family ‒ also provided the kind of stability that Yubel knew would benefit them all and prevent Judai from doing anything too reckless in an attempt to change his situation, because as far as Yubel herself could tell, they were more or less trapped in this timeline, especially so without _Winged Kuriboh_'s assistance.

On occasion, she curses its mere existence, asking herself what use the meddlesome fluff ball is when it's not around when one actually needs it.

Sometimes Judai overhears her, going by the amused snort that occasionally follows.

**-V-**

"Hey, Yuya. Have you seen my jacket?"

"Which one?" Yuya evenly responds, having recently gotten back home.

Judai's actually in the kitchen, in the process of frying eggs. "The red one."

"Maybe it's in the washing machine? Or in the drier?"

Yubel snorts at that; at the sheer audacity involved in it.

Going by the brief look that Judai sends her way, there is no need for additional clarification. "Yuya," the reincarnated Supreme King utters, mildly exasperated. "I _know_ that you've seen my jacket."

'_And taken it too,'_ Yubel quietly comments at the same time as Yuya gives a dismissive wave along with an equally dismissive "I don't know what you're talking about, _freeloader_."

Really. Yubel ought to throttle him.

"Okay, _look_," Judai says, turning around with the spatula in his hand, using it as a makeshift pointer. "It's important to me. Now where is it?"

"What makes you think _I_ have it?" Yuya shoots back, mildly annoyed.

"Intuition," Judai deadpans, and Yubel nods sagely at that.

"Well, maybe you're _wrong_."

Yubel scoffs at that. Judai shoots another look her way, clearly amused as he renews his efforts not to burn his afternoon snack. "Well, maybe you're just doing this because Yoko invited your wannabe apprentice for dinner."

"And breakfast," Yuya tacks on somewhat sullenly.

"And breakfast," Judai remedies, poking at the sizzling egg. "Why does this translate into you stealing my jacket? If you wanted my veto in this, consider my situation here. In the end, I'm also a stray that Yoko brought in."

"So you think that Sora should stay?" Yuya asks.

"I'm not saying that," Judai deadpans.

'_Then what __**are**__ you saying, Judai?' _Yubel asks, and moments thereafter, Yuya unknowingly repeats the question aloud.

"I'll get you an answer if you'll get me my jacket," Judai responds, without skipping a beat.

"Answer first, jacket later," Yuya states, mildly exasperated.

"Jacket _now_," Judai deadpans with an air of finality, tacking on "Or I'll start wearing yours" for good measure.

"It's part of my school uniform, you know?" Yuya protests, although Yubel hardly takes note as she is at the time occupied by the thought of how much she doesn't want to see Judai dressing in something so white.

"So is mine."

Well‒ "You've graduated ages ago. You said so yourself."

_He does have a_‒ "I happen to like it. So sue me."

_Judai__**‒**_ "People who've already graduated shouldn't go around wearing school uniforms."

There, someone has finally said it. Though still somewhat peeved by Yuya's childish behaviour, Yubel is quietly relieved by the fact that someone other than herself has brought up the matter about the uniform.

And, with the extended silence following the mentioning of the matter, Yubel is rather pleased about having dodged that bullet herself. As things turn out though, it is bound to be short-lived.

"It's already fairly worn out, so…" Juday comments at last, putting the last of the fried eggs onto his plate.

"So?" Yuya asks, the oblivious child that he is. Yubel resists a sudden urge to slap her own forehead in exasperation and directs her attention back towards Judai who switches off the stove before making his way over to the kitchen table, holding the plate.

"It's a keepsake. It reminds me of my days back at Academia."

"It's in my closet," Yuya finally sighs, sinking into a kitchen chair. "Should I go get it?"

Shooting a definite look in Yubel's general direction, Judai smiles. "Nah, it's okay. My friends have told me that I've got an unhealthy attachment to it."

_Hoh?_‒ "So I can just throw it out then?"

"Nope."

"And if I do?"

"Then I'll return the favour."

Yuya looks uncertain as to whether Judai's kidding or not. Yubel's certain that it's the latter.

"I duelled Sora today," the boy offers up instead, pulling out his deck and shuffling it. "He kept following me around until I agreed to duel him. Basically, if he won, I'd have to become his teacher."

Judai hums somewhat thoughtfully at that. "Strange logic," he eventually notes, stabbing his fork into one of the fried eggs. "But you won?"

"I won," Yuya affirms as Judai wolfs down what little still remained on his plate. "And he went _'Then, I'll just be your friend'_ on me instead."

"And this is a bad thing how?"

Yuya looks decidedly exasperated at that. For once, Yubel can very much relate.

"Okay, never mind that. The duel?"

"Sora uses Fusion," Yuya notes, drawing a card and looking at it. "And he doesn't seem to be very used to Action Duels. Rather like you actually. And so, I asked him where he'd learned Fusion Summoning."

Judai makes no comment at that, twirling the fork between his fingers for a bit before putting it back down onto the plate where it belonged. "So?"

Yuya looks even more exasperated at that, although going by the look in his eyes, the exasperation is directed towards someone who isn't with them in this room. "He got really vague and said that everyone uses it where he comes from and wouldn't say anything more than that," he says at last, pausing in his shuffling to level Judai with a considering look. "Could he be from your Academia?"

Judai kicks up an eyebrow at that. "_My_ Academia?"

"Your old school," Yuya clarifies, leaning forward in his seat and lowering his voice ever so slightly, halfway between normal speaking tone and a conspiratorial whisper. "Did they teach you Fusion Summoning over there?"

Judai blinks at that, mildly puzzled by the question. "Fusion's pretty common knowledge where I come from," he comments at last, sending a discreet look Yubel's way. "I knew it before I went to school, so‒"

"So is Sora the same as you then, an Academia graduate?"

Actually, that _is_ an intriguing question. They had gone out looking for Duel Academia after all, finding the island and the ruins and all, but little beyond that. Even their search for dimensional rift activity had proven inconclusive and ultimately fruitless, ruins or no ruins.

The lack of a functioning Academia along with the lack of evidence of such having existed at any spot in time pointed to them being not only in the future but in a parallel universe of some sort. But still‒

"Seems a bit young for that," Judai notes, idly observing the cards laid out on the table. "Even if you're good at duelling, it'd take three years to graduate. Besides, it's a boarding school."

"A three-year boarding duel school?" Yuya gapes, as if the mere concept is barely within his realm of comprehension.

Nevertheless, Judai humours him. "It's a school that teaches duelling among other things. Our curriculum was a bit on the broader end, now that I think of it. I had a class called Alchemy, and the teacher was also my dorm leader. Ah, fun times."

Once again trapped within Pharaoh's stomach, the ghostly professor isn't around to hear it. Yubel herself however wrinkles her nose at the statement.

"You studied _alchemy_ at school?" Yuya asks at last, with some disbelief.

"Well, kind of," Judai readily admits, taking the opportunity to snatch up a bunch of Yuya's cards to scrutinise them further.

Too caught up in Judai's pace, Yuya hardly seems to notice. "So after you graduate, what do you do? Go pro?"

Judai shrugs mildly at that, browsing through his latest catch. "Well, some do. A few of my friends did."

"And you?"

There is a slight pause at that. "I travelled the world," Judai says at last, deliberately vague.

Yuya however proves persistent. "And did what?"

"Helped people out."

"With _what_?"

"With issues."

Very, very persistent. "That's awfully _vague_, you know?"

Judai shrugs at that. "I'm a medium of sorts, I suppose."

"A medium?" Now Yubel has to resist a sudden urge to throttle _him_.

"I share a deep connection with this world, the world of humans, and the other world, the world of spirits."

"You mean you can talk to ghosts?" Actually, on second thought, she'd throttle them _both_ if possible.

"Well, that too in some cases, but one might say that I've got another area of expertise."

'_Judai,'_ Yubel warns him, just as Yuya asks about it. Annoyingly but also not very unexpectedly, Judai ignores her. "You know the Destiny Draw, right? Basically, if you believe in your Deck, it'll come through for you in the end, right?"

Yuya nods.

Yubel sighs.

"What if I told you that there are sometimes real spirits it?"

_Judai_‒ "Real spirits?"

"Back where I come from, we call them Duel Spirits."

_**Judai**_‒ "Duel Spirits?"

"Ugh, it's difficult to explain." Judai rubs his temple and sends another look Yubel's way. "Basically, when you duel, you summon monsters, and in some cases, you get more than just a programmed hologram."

Yubel rolls her eyes at that, just as the other brat dutifully repeats "And that's Duel Spirits?"

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Judai offers up in response, shrugging a tad helplessly. "I'm not very good at explaining this, am I?"

"I take it that you've never really had to explain this where you come from."

Yubel shoots Yuya a brief look before glaring outright at Judai who largely continues ignoring her.

"Pretty much. I mean, it's not common knowledge or anything, but there are more people who can see and interact with the spirits."

_Judai, you‒_ "Friends of yours?"

Judai gives a somewhat dismissive wave, likely intended for them both. "Well, there's Johan and Manjoume. Oh, and Hayato as well."

With a scoff, Yubel folds her arms across her chest, more or less washing her hands of the matter by the time that Yuya dutifully asks who Johan and the others are.

Judai smiles broadly at that. "Hayato and Manjoume are former room- and dorm mates of mine. We were in the Red Dorm together. And Johan's my best friend. He was a transfer student from North Academy."

Yubel rolls her eyes at that, experiencing a sharp tinge of bitterness at the evident nostalgia.

Yuya asks about the Red Dorm.

"The Red Dorm's for _Osiris the Sky Dragon_." Judai shrugs mildly, continuing to browse through the cards that Yuya still hasn't asked him to return. "There's also Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue."

Surprisingly, Yuya catches on rather quickly. "So your jacket's red because you were in Osiris Red?"

"Yep," Judai nods, staring curiously down at the card of the _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_.

"Why the colours?" Yuya asks, clearly too caught up in Judai's pace to notice which card he's holding.

"Ranking, I suppose," Judai responds, staring down at the card with a decidedly thoughtful look on his face. "When you're first admitted, depending on the scores on your entrance exam, you get placed into a dorm. If you do well afterwards, you might get _pro_moted. If you screw up, you might get _de_moted."

"Did you get promoted into Red? Is that why that jacket's important to you?"

Yubel snorts as Judai himself starts sniggering, finally handing the card back. "Nope, I was a Red when I got there and a Red when I left; the only one, as a matter of fact."

Yuya appears a bit thrown off by that, taking the card. "What happened to the others?"

"The others either dropped out or got promoted into Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue, like Sho." Judai grins widely at that; Yubel suddenly wants to punch him.

"Sho?" Yuya asks, unknowingly headed right out into a figurative minefield that still isn't quite cleared.

Judai's grin diminishes. Yubel's urge to punch him is now lesser than that to hug him aggressively.

"He and Kenzan kept arguing over which of them could call me _Aniki_," Judai says at last, looking mildly uncomfortable. "And then they both ended up doing it."

"Is that why you're so against being called Judai-_aniki_?"

_No_‒ "It's awkward, especially being called that by someone who's practically your own age."

"Does that apply to me as well?"

_Yes_‒ "Yes."

"Even though you're clearly older than me and also my makeshift brother?"

Judai concedes his point at that. Yubel doesn't. "I'd prefer Judai, but I'd rather be your brother than your resident freeloader."

This time around, as he should, Yuya concedes to Judai's point. "So, why were you in Red anyway?"

"I liked it. It was cosy. Besides, I hated studying." Judai shrugs mildly at that, amusement once again evident. "You might say that I'm more into the practical stuff. And besides, I still got chosen to represent the school."

Yuya blinks at that. "Out of how many students?"

"A few hundred-ish, I suppose."

"You mean that you don't know how many there were?"

Judai offers up yet another shrug in response. "I had other stuff on my mind."

"Oh, right." Yuya shifts a bit guiltily. "We've talked about this."

Judai dips his head once. "Yep."

"And we're not talking about it again?"

Judai leans back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Not today."

Yuya's standing right in the middle of the figurative minefield now, and he's very much aware of it. "So, you see spirits? Duel Spirits, I mean."

"Yep," Judai readily responds, putting his elbows into the table and leaning forward to stare intently at him.

"So you can communicate with them?" Yuya asks, understandably sceptical but deciding to pursue this topic in favour of the much more volatile one that he had just encountered.

The smile sent his direction is full of mischief. "Would you like a demonstration?"

_Demonstra‒?!_ "Demonstration?"

Judai pulls out his own deck and places it down onto the table in front of them. "Pick a card. Any card's good as long as it's a Monster Card."

The look sent his way is curious yet at the same time concerned. "What are you gonna do?"

"Pick a card and I'll show you," Judai responds, clearly amused.

_Judai, you_‒ "Any card?"

_Judai, you can't honestly_‒ "Any Monster Card."

_**Judai, I swear**_**‒** "Then this one."

Yuya presents _Card Excluder_, alternately known as _Card Ejector_. Receiving the card, Judai asks why.

"She's cute, and she's a _Spellcaster_."

To Yubel, it's a flimsy reason. Judai nevertheless accepts it.

"Come to think of it," Yuya says, watching curiously as Judai holds the card up and closes his eyes in evident concentration. "Your deck's mostly _Elemental Heroes_ and _Neo-Spacians_, isn't it?"

"That's rich, coming from a person with _Performapal_ and _Pendulum Monsters_," Judai readily counters, his eyes still closed in concentration. Yubel can feel him calling out to the card's spirit, peeved yet at the same time relieved that she is not the one being summoned.

"Sora had some really creepy monsters up his sleeve," Yuya notes quietly, waiting. "If you come by You Show, he'll be more than happy to duel you."

Judai hums thoughtfully at that, opening his eyes at last. "Hoh?"

Yuya nods. Yubel quietly resolves to keep this from happening.

"Are you ready?"

Although evidently hesitant, Yuya nods. Yubel reaffirms her resolve to wash her hands of it all.

**-V-**

"Judai."

Seated on top of the roof of the Sakaki house, Judai turns his head to face her. "Yubel."

"Aren't you telling him a bit too much?"

Judai lies back down, staring out into the darkened skies. "You mean Yuya?"

"Who else is there?"

Decidedly unbothered, Judai covers up a slight yawn. "He would've found out sooner or later, so he might as well get it from me."

"_Naïve."_

"Yeah, I thought you'd say so, Yubel."

"I personally think that you did well, Judai," a newly liberated Daitokuji interjects, materialising beside them.

Judai nods in acknowledgement.

Yubel scoffs. "Just so long as you won't blame me if it blows up in your face, Judai."

"I atone for my own mistakes, got it. I'm glad that we can all agree on that."

_Judai, you_‒ "You better not tell him ‒ or anyone else for that matter ‒ about the Supreme King…"

"_Gotcha."_

For a while, they remain there in silence, all of them looking up at the dark skies that are largely devoid of stars, no doubt due to the light pollution.

"By the way, Yubel?"

"What is it, Judai?"

"Still no sign of _Winged Kuriboh_?"

"If there were, then I would've already reported it."

"As I thought," Judai sighed, sitting himself up slowly. "I've tried calling for him, but there's no answer."

Without a card at hand, Summoning becomes difficult. Yubel knows that as well as anyone, and with Judai effectively having returned the card to Muto Yugi, there is little that they can‒

"What are you going to do about those men sneaking around?" Daitokuji asks, evidently curious.

"Ah, those?" Judai smiles, looking toward the illuminated tower visible in the distance. "Nothing as of yet."

"Why not?"

"They're probably investigating Yuya. He did invent a whole new type of Summoning after all."

"Isn't it the same with that boy Sora?"

Judai pauses slightly at that, looking to Daitokuji and then to Yubel. "Probably, all things considered," he decides at last, evidently thoughtful.

"That boy's not from around here," Yubel notes.

Judai nods. "I know."

"That girl's also‒"

"I know." There is no actual need for elaboration. Even Daitokuji, otherworldly as he may be, ought to be able to tell.

"If they're not from around here, then they must've come here in some way. Shouldn't you be looking into that, Judai?"

Wordlessly, Judai lifts his wrist and points to it. "There's Yuya's pendulum too though, along with the _Pendulum Cards_."

"I can clearly see why you're _intrigued_," Yubel drawls in return. "But shouldn't you focus more on trying to get back home?"

Judai shrugs mildly at that. "I've been here close to three years already. What's the hurry?"

She scoffs at that. "You sense it too, don't you? The oncoming storm."

He nods. "I can sense it alright, and I've got a feeling that Maiami City will be at the very centre of it."

"You should let the people native to this realm deal with it. You're just a visitor here after all."

Judai sends her a somewhat pointed look at that, but she doesn't back down; she's right after all, as usual. "This world and its inhabitants have treated me well so far. It's only fair for me to return the favour."

She doesn't say anything; she doesn't need to. Besides, since Judai already seems to have made up his mind, it would've been a waste of effort.

"Entertainment Duelling." Judai looks back up towards the skies, his expression thoughtful. "_To duel for the sake of making others smile_. It's a nice thought though, don't you think?"

"It's naïve," Yubel notes.

"Naïve or not, it's Yuya's wish. I suppose that it's selfish of me to want to watch over it while I can."

"Judai…"

He gives a dismissive wave at that. "I'm not saying that I'll fight all his battles for him. I'm merely making sure that he's strong enough to stand on his own when he has to."

"It's been months, not years," Yubel deadpans. "Just how attached have you become to this child?"

Again, and quite infuriatingly, Judai offers up a mild shrug. "He reminds me a bit of myself actually."

"Of you when you first arrived at Academia?" Daitokuji quips, earning himself a nod. "Now that you mention it…"

Yubel scoffs openly at that. "That thing and Judai? It isn't even a comparison."

"Yubel, he's got a name…"

He does, but that's beside the point.

He also does remind her a bit of a younger Judai, but that's also beside the point.

The point being?

He attracts trouble.

Knowing Judai's luck, they'll end up right in the middle of it.

"Judai."

Judai hums thoughtfully in response.

"You better include _Non-Fusion Area_ in your Deck from now on."

"Way ahead of you."

**-V-**


	4. Counterpart Encounter

_It looks like Yuzu got this week. I wonder who gets the next one?  
><em>

**-V-**

**-V- Counterpart Encounter -V-**

**-V-**

Hiragi Yuzu had heard of Yuya's brother ‒ the rumours at any rate ‒ and had as such expected a whole lot of things.

First of all, with the guy's return after an approximate two-year-and-three-month leave, Yuzu had expected to pull out her fan, to dish out some long overdue justice.

Second of all, Yuzu had expected to dislike him.

Watching the guy waltz into You Show in the aftermath of Yuya's failure to perform another Pendulum Summoning, Yuzu had been half a mind to walk up and forcefully evict him.

In hindsight, she is decidedly glad that she didn't, remembering all too well the calm and patience with which Judai had handled the situation.

All in all, Judai's first visit to You Show Duel School had proven very informative, to Yuzu at the very least. Afterwards, she knows that Judai isn't just a talented duellist who favours Fusion, but also that he dislikes being called "_aniki_", in addition to crowds and unwanted attention, the latter of which is a huge divide between him and Yuya, who positively craves the limelight.

When asked about it, Yuya just shrugs and says something about not everyone being born performers. Hearing it, Yuzu cannot help but wonder if she ought to have prevented her father from pretty much forcing the application form on Judai, because whether their duelling school is struggling or not, forcing someone to join really isn't the way to make it any better.

Sora had definitely joined up readily enough, but Yuzu cannot help but ponder how things would develop from this point and onwards.

Thankfully, Yuya doesn't seem to have taken all that much psychological damage from their ordeal with Sawatari Shingo over at the LDS tower, even with the knowledge that others can also use Pendulum Summoning. Yuzu likes to imagine that he had talked it all over with Judai, and that the guy had handled the unfolding crisis just as he had the previous one. But with Judai not turning up at You Show, she hasn't really had any decent chance to ask about it.

The matter is far from her mind though, when group pressure sends her and Ayu out to buy ice-cream, Yuzu herself grumbling that the boys ought to go buy their own.

The weather's pretty nice though, and though it's highly unfair that she and Ayu has been put up to this, Yuzu still finds it in her to relish the calm as they make their way back. You Show has after all become far livelier as of late, which is a great thing but nevertheless a bit trying in its own way.

Her peace isn't long-lived though, as they soon notice that Sawatari guy's goons. Yuzu pulls Ayu along to hide while they pass ahead, chatting fairly openly about how Sawatari's going to get back at Yuya by striking at his weak point and whatnot. Actually, they probably say things beyond that, but that's the part that Yuzu latches onto and that awakens her ire.

That Sawatari guy; how dare he?!

In short, this is why she opts to stalk Sawatari's goons like prey, morbidly hopeful that they will lead them to the bastard himself.

She shadows them, seeing them enter one of the warehouses belonging to the LDS. She hesitates briefly and then reminds herself that it's do or don't, now or never. Besides, if she doesn't put an end to this now, then Sawatari will be back and cause Yuya more trouble. If she doesn't do this now, then‒

Mind made up, she instructs Ayu to get back to You Show before leaving her temporary hiding place to steadily advance on the warehouse that she has just seen Sawatari's goons enter. Once at the entrance, she gathers herself, checking that she's brought her Deck and Duel Disk along before reaching out to push the huge sliding door open.

Unbeknownst to her, she is being watched.

**-V-**

Sawatari isn't very happy to see her. Yuzu isn't very happy to see him again either, but considering the alternative, then she would deal with this sooner rather than later and shame this hundredth-rate duellist to the extent that he isn't going to get within twenty feet of Yuya ever again. Quite frankly, Yuzu's there to kick his arse, but as it turns out, other people disagree with this.

A dark-clad mask-wearing duellist appears, butting right into her business and challenging Sawatari in her place. She isn't very happy about that, but the mysterious stranger seems familiar somehow, which throws her off more than just a bit.

It turns out that the masked duellist uses XYZ-Summoning.

It also turns out that Sawatari doesn't stand a chance, despite initial impressions of the opposite.

What initially strikes her the most however are the surges of wind ripping through the air; massive effects considering the fact that they're not duelling within an Action Field.

What strikes her the most afterwards is the seeming identity of the one running interference, made apparent as they pulls off their goggles and mask. As far as realisations go, it's outlandish at best, but even if she blinks repeatedly or rubs her eyes, it remains the same. _"Yuya?" _

The other looks back, apparently somewhat puzzled but not in the way that Yuya does it. It's eerie at best; frightening at worst.

"You're Yuya, right?" She is more hesitant this time around, growing increasingly uncertain. On one hand, there is what she sees. On the other, there is what she‒

The sound of the door being pushed back open tears her attention away from the thought as all those who're still awake and aware turn their attention to this newest arrival, standing frozen in the doorway with a somewhat odd expression on their face that lasts a whole second before gradually dissipating. "Well, this is new."

_What's he doing here?_ That's Yuzu's immediate thought. Then again, she reasons as she directs her attention back to Yuya, Judai being there is the least strange thing in this whole scenario as Yuya's face darkens and his posture shifts, body language signalling that he is ready to launch himself right into another duel at any given moment.

Remaining close to the doorway, Judai looks to him, frowns, and then looks to Yuzu. "Yuzu. You're safe and sound, yes?"

She nods, only really then taking note of the fact that Judai appears to be on the phone with someone. "Yeah, I think so."

"She looks like it and says that she is, so there you have it, Yuya."

_Yu‒_ _ "Yuya?!"_

"Yes, Yuya," Judai affirms.

Wide-eyed, Yuzu throws a glance at the guy standing next to her. "But then he's…" She trails off when he looks back at her briefly before once again focusing the brunt of his attention on Judai, apparently hostile.

Judai himself appears to be taking it all with stride though, still keeping up the conversation on the phone.

"Hang on a sec." He accompanies message with a slight gesture, clearly speaking to the person at the other end of the line. "Yeah, so are you guys all back at You Show? No, stay there, we'll start heading back in a sec. Yeah, sure, I'll ask."

Yuzu isn't quite sure as to what to believe, so when Judai throws a question at her, she is mildly startled. "Hey, Yuzu! Sora's whining about melted ice-cream, so Yuya's asking if it's alright with you to buy a replacement."

She agrees; her mind's far too numb with eerie realisation to tell them to get out and buy their own ice-cream. She looks to the guy standing next to her again, decidedly uncertain, and he looks back briefly before once again staring at Judai, obviously wary of the other's presence.

"She said yes, so we'll see you in a bit. Yeah. Cheers." After ending the call, Judai finally moves further into the warehouse. "So, curious question: Which one of these is that Sawatari guy?"

He makes a vague gesture towards the bodies scattered about, two of them knocked down by purely physical means and another one or two knocked down and out in connection to the duel.

Since the Yuya-lookalike remains still and tense as ever, Yuzu takes it upon herself to point out Sawatari Shingo.

Judai lays eyes upon Sawatari and whistles, clearly impressed. Then, a somewhat mischievous expression appears on his face as he reaches into his pocket, advancing on Sawatari.

Next to her, Not-Yuya grows even tenser, shifting his position ever so slightly so that he now stands firmly between Yuzu and Judai. On some level, Yuzu sees past her confusion and realises that the other's attempting to shield her, much like he had shielded her from the brunt of the shockwaves released from the duel. On her mind are two things, simultaneously: 'Who are you?' and 'I know you'.

Judai crouches down where Sawatari's slumped against the wall. A sharp click resonates within the warehouse, and at least to Yuzu, it is a very familiar sound. Heck, even Not-Yuya seems to recognise it to some degree, if the slight drop in tension serves as any kind of indication.

_Is he really‒?_

Judai looks towards her, black marker still in hand. "So, I'm pretty open for suggestions. XYZ-guy, Yuzu?"

They look at him like he's from another planet. All things considered, maybe he is?

Since neither of them brings anything to the table, Judai apparently deems them a lost cause, sighing as he turns back to Sawatari, marker still in hand.

Not long thereafter, Judai straightens and turns his visible attention to Not-Yuya, who visibly tenses at the renewed scrutiny. "So, XYZ, huh?"

"What about it?" the guy asks at last, repositioning himself so that Yuzu still behind him.

Expression perfectly neutral, Judai looks past him. "Hey, Yuzu."

"Yeah?"

"Do I even want to know what you're doing in a darkened warehouse with a dark lookalike of my younger brother?"

"Idiot! It's not like that!" she sputters, stepping away from the Yuya-lookalike; away from the both of them actually as she starts pointing fingers. "He's the one who‒ He's the one who butted in and challenged Sawatari to a duel!"

The Not-Yuya sends her a brief look before redirecting his attention to Judai, standing with his arms folded across his chest with the marker capped but still at hand. "I look like your brother?" the guy asks at last, his voice low and controlled.

"Yep." Judai unfolds his arms, stuffing the marker back into his pocket with one hand and covering up a big yawn with the other. "That having been said… Yuzu, let's go."

"But‒ Yuya's‒"

Judai waves dismissively, stepping past them like he isn't affected by the current situation at all, turning his head to look back at them only when he is already at the door. "Yuya doesn't know how to XYZ Summon. Also, I just spoke to him on the phone, and he's definitely back at You Show."

"Then who is‒?" Yuzu points to the lookalike.

The lookalike looks at her in return with an unreadable expression. "Yuto."

_Yuto?_ Yuzu is confused yet also peeved. "Why did you interfere?"

The expression remains unreadable. "I thought that you looked like someone I knew."

She is less peeved and more confused ‒ confused and curious. "Who?"

Their dimly lit surroundings make it difficult to tell, but she thinks that she glimpses a shadow crossing the other's features as they answer. "My best friend's sister, Ruri."

_Ruri?_ Yuzu points to herself. "I'm Yuzu."

There is a beat of silence, followed by a quiet response. "I realise."

"And you're Yuto," Yuzu repeats, trying to grasp the concept herself; to separate from the initial notion that he and Yuya was one and the same.

He dips his head in response, affirming the statement before once again shooting a fleeting glance at Judai, who is slouching in the doorway, looking thoughtfully out into the surroundings bathed in twilight.

"You look a lot like my friend Yuya, Judai's brother," Yuzu offers up as an explanation, inwardly wondering just how said brother can act as carefree as he does.

"You're Judai?" this Yuto guy asks, drawing Judai's attention back towards them.

Judai flashes him a slight grin in response. "Yuki Judai, at your service."

Yuzu's half a mind to pull out her fan and to go and beat some sense into him. Before she can act upon the notion however, there is a gust of wind and when she looks back at Yuto, he's nowhere to be seen. Bewildered, she looks to Judai, finding that he is staring up at a particularly shadowed nook of the warehouse's ceiling. "Man, Yuto, you're like a bat."

Yuzu stares from one to the other. Truth to be told though, she can no longer see the latter. "Huh?"

Instead of explaining, Judai waves at her to get going before exiting. She grudgingly obeys, throwing one last look this Yuto guy's probable direction before dashing off to catch up with Judai, fully intent on picking his brain for answers. Such is her intent anyway, but by the time that she catches up, her mind is too rife with jumbled up questions that she doesn't quite know which out of the bunch are the most relevant to ask.

As such, they make their way back to You Show along the walkway by the riverside all while the sun sinks deeper towards the horizon. "So, what made you decide to go challenge that Sawatari all of sudden?" Judai asks at last, evidently calm about it all.

"I overheard his minions talking, saying that he was plotting to take revenge… that he was going to target Yuya's weaknesses and whatnot…" Yuzu trails off, because that's where the certainties end; she'd overheard Sawatari's goons talking and gone off to challenge the guy and‒

"In other words," Judai interprets, shooting her a sideways look. "This pissed you off, making you leave Ayu behind to go deal with the guy before he got around to harassing Yuya?"

Putting it like that‒ "Yuya's my _friend_," she snaps right back at him, defensive. "I don't want to see that guy do _anything_ to him again."

Judai nods sagely at that, clearly knowing what she's on about.

"I told him that we shouldn't have gone in the first place, but he was all giddy about the chance to duel the guy, so he wouldn't listen," Yuzu intones, earning a hum of agreement in response. "And then Sawatari and his _thugs_ stole the cards and forced Yuya into a duel. And now Sawatari's pissed about Yuya beating him? That cowardly hundredth-rate‒ He definitely got what was coming, but why did that Yuto guy‒"

Judai's response is surprisingly serious, considering his carefree attitude. "He mistook you for someone he knew and moved to protect you."

Yuzu already knows that much herself, but can she truly trust her own impressions? "Protect me? From _Sawatari_?"

Judai shrugs mildly at that. "You were a lone girl in a darkened warehouse with at least three guys."

Stunned, she stares at him.

He looks at her then, one part surprised and the other unreadable. "You don't have a whole lot of crime in this city, do you?"

_Crime?_ Realising what he's more or less implying, Yuzu cannot help but feel slightly sick. "You mean that they would've‒"

"This Yuto guy might've interpreted the situation as such," Judai corrects, looking out into the distance. "It might've been something else though, but he was obviously concerned for your safety."

Safety…

Yuzu looks to Judai, his clothes, hair and skin oddly radiant in the twilight. "How did you find me?"

"Ayu ran into me on her way back to You Show," Judai responds with little to no hesitation, keeping his eyes ahead as they walk. "I promised that I'd take care of it, and give Yuya a call when I found you."

Yuzu cannot help but find herself studying him, even out of the corner of her eye. Absentmindedly, she wonders how old he is, being so childish at times yet so adult at other times. More than his age though, she wonders about his origin; where he'd been prior to getting picked up by Sakaki Yoko and also where he'd gone after first leaving the Sakaki household.

After all, one would think that a duellist of his calibre would've already sent noticeable ripples through the world of professional duellists, yet to the extent of her knowledge, Judai hadn't even taken part in any official duels in Maiami City back when he'd first come to town.

Despite not being too used to dealing with crowds and entertaining them, Judai obviously enjoyed duelling; that much was obvious to anyone with a functioning pair of eyes. However, it wasn't like people actually had to be so all-out on entertaining the audience like Yuya was, so why hadn't Judai opted for a more active part in the duelling circuit?

There were some pretty strict duelling schools out there, so maybe he'd been a member of one and had dropped out or run away, leading him to Maiami City and to taking up residence with the Sakaki family? Or maybe he had disagreed with the plans for his future that other's had brought to the table, getting him dispelled from the school or perhaps even disowned by his parents ‒ _if_ he had any in the first place, considering the fact that Yuya had never said anything about it. Or maybe he'd‒

"Judai."

He pauses in his step, directing his eyes towards her. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Have you ever thought about going pro?"

He looks mildly puzzled for a second and then shrugs, covering up another yawn. He definitely looks tired, as though he hasn't been sleeping properly as of late. Is it their fault? Is it their fault for putting pressure on him to join You Show?

"The thought might've crossed my mind," Judai says at last, looking towards horizon and the sun as it continues sinking into it. "In the past, I didn't think about much beyond duelling. Now I know there are things that are more important than that."

Lapsing into silence, they get to a nearby convenience store where Yuzu buys the ice-cream while Judai waits outside, seemingly engaged with someone over the phone. Yuzu wonders if it's Yuya again or if it's Yoko, or if it's someone from Judai's past life checking in to make sure that he's doing alright. Her stomach goes into a slight knot at the mere thought of it, although she isn't quite certain as to why.

"All done?"

She nods and holds up the plastic bag as proof. "All done."

"Then let's go."

As they head back to You Show, Yuzu resolves to ask Yuya about Judai's former life; if he'd mentioned something to him about his past as of late. In a way, she wants to ask the guy directly, but as things are, she'd rather have a bit more information. Before that though, there's another matter to be addressed. "What do we tell Yuya and the others? About that Yuto guy?"

Judai is quiet for a moment, evidently thoughtful. "He didn't seem to have very bad intentions, and seemed pretty keen on keeping a low profile, so maybe we shouldn't say too much at all," he eventually concludes, to Yuzu's surprise. "But we should definitely give a heads-up to Yuya that he's got an XYZ-using counterpart running around."

"_Counterpart?"_ The wording is peculiar, to Yuzu at any rate. After all, wouldn't _lookalike_ or _doppelganger_ be a more accurate description than counterpart? A counterpart described a relationship of correspondence, like two pieces of a whole, didn't it?

Judai shrugs mildly in response. "The face was a mirror image, but the hair, clothes, accessories and attitude were all off, so that's why it's counterpart. Besides, he used XYZ, and Yuya's into Pendulum. Imagine if there were other lookalikes who used Fusion or Synchro. Imagine what their hair would look like, if Yuya's like a tomato and Yuto's like an eggplant."

One: Judai's understanding of the word counterpart is decidedly odd.

Two: Yuzu could've done without that particular mental image.

Three: That's actually quite an interesting way of putting it.

"If Yuya's a tomato, then what am I?"

Chewing on what remains of his ice-lolly, Judai considers it. "Raspberry?"

"Ayu?"

"Strawberry."

"Tatsuya?"

"Blueberry."

"Futoshi?"

"Pass."

"Sora?"

"Pineapple."

Suddenly, Sora twitching and Yuya doubling over at her father offering up slices of pineapple as refreshments earlier makes an awful lot of sense.

Out of curiosity, Yuzu asks about Sawatari Shingo.

Judai's response is deadpan. "Banana peel."

Yuzu is almost willing to bet that's what's now written upon the guy's face in permanent marker. Almost. "Cowardly hundredth-rate banana peel duellist."

Yep, it definitely appeals to her. Yuzu's definitely calling him that from now on, pun or no pun.

**-V-**


	5. You Show, Up for Confrontation

_Yuki Judai's pretty laid back about a whole lot of things, but if you manage to piss him off, you'll probably end up wishing that you hadn't. Akaba Himika makes the mistake of trying to take over You Show. Judai strongly disagrees._

**-V-**

**-V- You Show, Up for Confrontation -V-**

**-V-**

Especially in hindsight, it was bloody obvious that the events that took place at You Show Duel School that afternoon would upset its fair share of people, most of them members of the LDS. Then again, it could definitely be argued that it was the LDS's own damned fault for starting up that duelling war in the first place. But let's get back to the beginning.

It would suffice to say that the members of the You Show Duel School are somewhat surprised by the sudden arrival of the LDS chairwoman Akaba Himika, three of her underlings, and a sudden proclamation that she wants to take over their school. Really though, it isn't as though Yuya would ever allow for that happen, _right?_

And so begins the duelling war, leaving the future of their duelling school at the hands of whoever opts to duel the LDS representatives, because apparently, according to Akaba Himika, it would be the only way of doing things.

"If your party wins, then we'll ignore the Sawatari incident. But if we win, we will make You Show Duel School a part of the LDS."

Such is the ultimatum presented by Akaba Himika, to the amazement and rage of those around to hear it. Gongenzaka in particular is enraged.

Then, as the woman goes on to tell them how she intends to utilise Pendulum Summoning as well, Yuya cannot help but feel a sting of discomfort and rebellion.

None of this is technically Yuya's fault, despite Sawatari Shingo's among others' claims. Still, though this situation is actually more or less the result of the actions of an XYZ-using lookalike and the misunderstandings stemming from it, Yuya cannot help but feel slightly responsible for it and for the trouble that it's causing the duelling school and his friends.

Duelling is after all not meant as a tool for fighting, and though that lookalike of his might've had his reasons to act the way that he had, that doesn't in itself justify the action. Despite the severity of his ‒ of the school's ‒ situation, Yuya hopes that Sawatari hadn't been too injured in the incident; Yuzu and Judai hasn't mentioned anything of the sort after all. He pushes the thought from his mind though, focusing more on what's currently at hand: protecting the school.

"My dad created You Show Duel School to teach Entertainment Duelling; a school that teaches that duels should be enjoyed both by the duellists and the audience. I don't want to give it up to someone like you who think that you can control everyone with your money and influence."

"Well said, Yuya." Gongenzaka puts a hand on his shoulder. "This man, Gongenzaka, agrees wholeheartedly. I'll fight along with you to defend the You Show Duel School."

"But you're an outsider, aren't you?" Sora quips. "If it's between You Show and the LDS, Yuya, Yuzu and I should do it, right? I want to duel an LDS student."

Technically speaking, Sora has a point. Still‒ "There's Judai."

Previously on the verge of bristling, Gongenzaka settles down somewhat, clearly recognising the validity of Yuya's argument. Sora meanwhile looks put out and somewhat irritated. "But he's not here now, is he?"

Then, as if on cue, the door is pushed open to reveal Judai, who gives the LDS people a cursory glance and then looks to Hiragi Shuzo, kicking up an eyebrow. "What did I miss?"

Yuya is on the verge of answering when Akaba Himika gets up and gives Judai a clearly assessing look. "And who are you?"

Judai gives her a searching and then equally assessing look. Then, as usual, he looks to Yuya and the others, clearly expecting them to explain the situation for him.

"The LDS has issued a challenge," Yuzu readily explains, although she looks pained to do it. "If we win, they'll leave us alone and not pursue Sawatari's accusations that Yuya attacked him. If they win, then You Show will become a part of the LDS."

Judai actually frowns at that. Then, there is a flash of something in his eyes as he steps further into the room, moving so that he is solidly on the You Show side of things before directing himself towards Akaba Himika, who is still stood up and watching him with a decidedly disdainful look on her face.

"You know," Judai says at last, pensively. "You people have terrible double standards."

"Double standards?" the chairwoman echoes a tad haughtily. "To what could you possibly be referring?"

Judai gives Yuya a short look before returning his visible attention to Himika, who looks decidedly less secure about the situation than she did moments prior. "One: This isn't about Sawatari Shingo. You're just using what happened to him as an excuse to get your hands on some Pendulum Cards. As for Pendulum Cards, you've already got some, since that Sawatari guy stole Yuya's cards a while ago and took his friends hostage in order to force him into a duel in the LDS tower."

"This is a question about our school's reputation," Himika responds, equally haughty but obviously taken aback as Judai points at her.

"If you'd want to clear up your damned reputation, you should first deal with those card-stealing, hostage-taking compulsively-lying duellists of yours!" Judai snaps in response. "As for Sawatari's opponent, I was talking to Yuya on my phone when that went down, so unless you mean to say that Yuya can be in two places at once, your case is weak."

"Sawatari Shingo and his friends‒"

"I was _there_," Judai snaps right back at her to the surprise and shock of several of those present to hear it. "I know what I saw, and Yuzu knows what she saw, and on top of that, here are five people here who can account for Yuya's whereabouts at the time of the events."

He makes a sweeping gesture towards Ayu and the others. Yuya cannot help but stare; to be startled by Judai's decidedly unusual, confrontational behaviour. Going by what he can read in the face of the others, he isn't the only one.

"So you mean to say that you were present at the scene?" Akaba Himika asks at last, voice carefully controlled.

"I've just told you that," Judai retorts, withdrawing his hand in favour of sticking it into his pocket, pulling out his marker and twirling it between his fingertips, evidently calmer now but still on the exasperated side of things. "I arrived at the scene, found Sawatari and his goons strewn about in _lala_-land and Yuzu and that XYZ guy talking. I even talked to the guy. You'd think that I'd be able to tell if I was talking to my own brother. "

Akaba Himika looks like she might have had something to say about that, but instead she turns to Shuzo. "It seems as though your students' feelings align."

Shuzo tears his eyes away from Judai in favour of looking at the LDS chairwoman. Then, he folds his arms across his chest, his expression determined. "Mine as well. We're not handing You Show over to you."

She sighs at that, though at the same time, she remains evidently amused. Yuya notes this only as an afterthought though as he's still a tad perplexed by the subtle but still evident hostility Judai's projecting said chairwoman's way.

"Well then, shall we begin?"

**-V-**

Minutes later, they're in the Duelling Field, the LDS people on one end and You Show on the other.

"Three versus three. The first who gets two wins is the victor. Is that alright with you?"

There are no objections. For the first time in minutes, Akaba Himika looks decidedly pleased. "Who wants to start?"

Sora definitely seems keen on the challenge, but is physically pushed down by Judai, who plants a hand firmly on top of his head. "Yuya?"

Yuya nods and steps forth. "I will."

"Of course," Himika says, evidently condescending as she lets her eyes sweep across the room, lingering briefly on Judai before finally settling on Yuya. "The rest don't seem very reliable. If you'd want to finish this quickly, then no other choices re‒"

Sora once again looks keen on going for the bait, but surprisingly enough, he goes quiet as soon as Judai, a hand still firmly on top of his head, gives his hair a slight tug.

"Less evil monologue, more getting things over with," Judai comments, his grin back in place but definitely looking sharper than before. "Yuya goes first, Yuzu second. If needed, I'll go third."

Again, Sora looks ready to protest this, but Judai quietly says something to him that makes him go quiet and to relax his posture. "Well, I suppose."

As if once again reminded of Judai's presence, Himika turns to him, ever condescending. "You're not a Junior Youth Class Duellist though, are you?"

If anything, Judai's grin returns looking even sharper than previously. "You're the one bringing along the aces of each LDS course," he readily offers up in response, keeping his hand solidly planted on top of Sora's head. "Consider it evening out the odds."

Normally, Yuya would've expected Sora to be indignant about having to suffer through this treatment. Whatever Judai's doing and whatever he's saying though, Sora apparently approves, going by the devious smile that spreads across his features.

There is a brief pause; a beat of silence in which Akaba Himika sends Judai another dark look before moving along, turning to Yuya. "Sakaki Yuya, you'll be up against Shijima Hokuto of the XYZ course."

As expected, Tatsuya and the others over by the wall are quick on the uptake, looking up info on the guy. Yuya doesn't quite pick up on everything they say, but Futoshi's "A winning percentage over ninety percent?!" definitely catches his attention.

Ninety‒ "Ninety percent, huh?"

Shuzo places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "Ace and potential champion or not, don't let it scare you. Show him your abilities, Yuya ‒ they're burning and hot-blooded!"

Though some part of him feels almost sick with a sudden bout of anxiety, Shuzo's words and actions definitely give him a warm feeling on the inside. And, seeing a newly released Sora skipping over to join the ones over by the wall, Yuya keeps a smile plastered across his face and turns to Judai. "Yo, got any brotherly advice for me?"

Judai doesn't hesitate. "Believe in yourself and in your Deck."

"And?" Yuya asks, because he knows there is more.

"And bring the Constellation Guy back down to earth," Judai readily responds, pointing to the guy over his shoulder. "Between you and me, he looks pretty spaced out."

Between the two of them, Judai should probably be the last person to point fingers at others for being spaced out. "Only you, Judai."

"Only me." Judai grins, this time with genuine warmth.

**-V-**

In the end, it doesn't matter that Shuzo unwittingly ends up choosing Shijima Hokuto's favourite Action Field, spurring a bout of laughter followed by what Judai would probably refer to as an evil monologue of sorts. Thinking about that, Yuya cannot help but smile.

"What's done is done," Yuya comments and flashes Shuzo a smile and a slight wave to show that he doesn't have any hard feelings about it. "And besides, facing me, he'll no doubt need every advantage that he can get!"

With Field Spell _Cosmo Sanctuary_ in place, he can only have one Action Card on hand. It looks tough, but nevertheless, he's got the vote of confidence.

**-V-**

"He's looking quite energetic, but how long will it last?" Akaba Himika notes, earning herself quite a few nasty glares from those present.

"It'll last longer than your evil monologues, and that's saying something," Judai mutters under his breath to the obvious delight of Sora and the tittering amusement of Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.

Himika shoots them a look of evident irritation. "Now Hokuto, show us your abilities."

"Understood, chairwoman," Shijima Hokuto readily responds from inside the Field. "I'll be taking the first turn."

Hokuto summons _Constellar Algiedi_ to the Field, using its Effect to Special Summon _Constellar Kaus_ in Attack Mode, activating its Effect to increase the Levels of _Constellar Algiedi_ and _Constellar Kaus_. Then, seeing that they're both at Level 5, he Overlays them, XYZ-Summoning _Constellar Pleiades_ in Attack Mode.

"That's a whole lot of shit in a single Turn," Judai notes while the rest of the You Show crew, are all in awe of what's taking place out on the Field. Besides him, the only exception is Sora, who's in the middle of unwrapping a lollypop.

"A Rank 5 2500 ATK Monster in the first Turn," Sora notes, clicking his tongue as he pockets the candy wrapper before sticking the lollypop in his mouth. "Not bad."

"Rank? Not Levels?" Tatsuya asks.

"What? You don't know?" Sora scoffs, pulling the lollypop from his mouth. "When you XYZ-Summon, you use multiple Monsters of the same Level which allows you to Special Summon a Monster from your Extra Deck with a Rank equal to the Level of the Overlay Units."

"Overlay Units?"

"Those lights." Judai points to them, because even though he's certainly no expert on the area, he knows at least that much and then some. "You use them to activate Monster Effects."

The peanut gallery seems impressed.

As Hokuto finally announces the end of his Turn, Sora finds himself eyeing Judai with renewed interest.

Meanwhile, Yuya starts of his turn by Setting up the Pendulum Scale with _Timegazer Magician_ and _Stargazer Magician_, Pendulum-Summoning _Performapal Sword Fish_ and _Odd-Eyes Pendulum_ _Dragon _in Attack Mode.

"Odd-Eyes right off the bat, not bad," Judai notes and there are cheers from the peanut gallery.

Meanwhile, that Hokuto guy asks Yuya if he's not going to use XYZ-Summoning.

"How the heck are you supposed to XYZ-Summon when you don't have any XYZ Monsters in your Deck?" Judai notes, sounding just a tad exasperated.

Meanwhile, Hokuto makes statements along the lines of Yuya not being a challenge to him, announcing his defeat right off the bat.

"This guy's annoying," Sora notes.

Judai nods sagely in agreement.

Meanwhile, Yuya activates the Effect of Sword Fish, temporarily decreasing Pleiades' Attack Points to 1900. Then, he attacks with Odd-Eyes, only for Hokuto to make use of one of his Overlay Units to return Odd-Eyes to Yuya's hand and then intercept Yuya as he scrambles for an Action Card, repeatedly even.

After yet another monologue by Hokuto, Yuya Sets a card and then ends his Turn. Unsurprisingly, Hokuto dives right into it, attacking and destroying Sword Fish with Pleiades, reducing Yuya's Life Points to 2100 before Setting a card, looking evidently smug.

"Memorising everything about a Field," Judai notes. "This guy has no life."

Next to him, Sora sniggers. "Not outside the Field anyway."

Yuzu and Gongenzaka, who have previously been discussing what's happening out in said Field, turn to glare at them somewhat angrily for making jokes in such a dire situation.

Out in the Field, Yuya Pendulum-Summons _Performapal Turn Toad_ in Defense Mode and _Odd-Eyes _in Attack Mode.

Sora sighs. "Come on, Yuya! You've got to be more entertaining than this!"

"It's not the time for that now!" Yuya responds, looking unusually grim. "I can't afford to lose this duel!"

Judai narrows his eyes slightly. "Not good."

Several eyes flicker to him before they're once again drawn to the duel, where Yuya mounts Odd-eyes and makes another dash for an Action Card.

"Such a bold duellist, showing his back to the enemy," Akaba Himika notes.

Judai looks to her and then back at the Field. "Well, you're not wrong."

"He is still losing though."

At that very same moment, Hokuto detaches his remaining Overlay Unit to activate Pleiades' Effect.

Odd-Eyes disappearing has Yuya falling off of the edge of the platform, barely managing to save himself with _Performapal Revival_, Special-Summoning Sword Fish from his graveyard.

"That guy! That timing! He did it on purpose!" Gongenzaka yells, enraged and he isn't the only one.

Ayu comments on the danger, Tatsuya on Hokuto being willing to do anything to win and Futoshi on it being a dirty tactic.

"It's Solid Vision, so it's more than a dirty tactic," Judai notes, seemingly struggling to control himself. It takes a few seconds, but then he looks up and straight at Akaba Himika with an expression that is far cry from the Judai that's familiar to the people of the You Show Duel School. "So the LDS is not only willing to resort to thievery, hostage-taking and blackmail to accomplish their goals, but also to _attempted murder_?"

Akaba Himika is stunned, yet at the same time at a loss. She's even more at a loss though when Judai directs himself towards a nearby corner, addressing it without hesitation. "Akaba Reiji, if you don't learn to control your students or your own mother, I'm going to start retaliating."

Moments later, a hooded figure with shaded glasses steps out from behind the corner.

Out in the Field, the duel continues to play out. Little attention is being paid to it though.

"You know me?" asks the presumed Akaba Reiji, chairman of the LDS, removing his hood as he speaks.

"Not personally no." Judai snaps right back into the irritated state he'd first been in when speaking to Akaba Himika. "And having met your underlings, I don't really want to get to know you either."

How he'd known that Akaba Reiji was lurking around the corner is anyone's guess. Sora's definitely intrigued yet at the same time drawn back to the duel, where Yuya's just activated the Action Card _Twinkle Comet_, reducing Hokuto's Monster's Attack Points from 2700 to 1700 and inflicting Direct Damage, dropping Hokuto's Life Points from 4000 to 3500. "Judai."

Judai narrows his eyes at Akaba Reiji and then readily returns his attention to the ongoing duel, just in time to watch Yuya's Life Points drop from 400 to 200 courtesy of Continuous Spell Card _Constellar Tempest_.

"This isn't good," Yuzu notes, attention flickering between what's taking place in the duel and what's taking place amongst those watching it.

Gongenzaka solemnly agrees, all whilst Hokuto makes the remarks that Yuya's going down in the next turn, no matter what.

"What do you think a Duel is?!" Futoshi shouts, and Ayu readily agrees with his protest.

"Silence!" Hokuto yells at them, declaring that a duel is a fight, and that in order to win, one can't be picky about tactics.

Yuya meanwhile yells that he's wrong and that no one should be hurt.

"Hundredth-rate," Judai comments.

"No, thousandth-rate," Yuzu comments, raising her voice. "Yuya! Don't you dare lose against this thousandth-rate duellist!"

Yuya, looking a tad worn and even a bit bruised, readily salutes them and then launches right into his regular spiel, announcing that the fun has just started. He Summons _Performapal Trampolynx_, activating its Effect in order to return Stargazer Magician to his hand. He replaces it with _Performapal Turn Toad_, to the surprise of many.

Using the new Pendulum Scales, Yuya Pendulum Summons _Stargazer Magician_ and Odd-Eyes. Predictably, Hokuto immediately uses Pleiades' effect to return Odd-Eyes to Yuya's hand, announcing that "Showtime is cover" and whatnot.

"The main event's right ahead actually," Yuya shoots right back at him, using Stargazer Magician's Effect to Special Summon Odd-Eyes to his Field.

"Yes! Using Odd-Eyes' Double Damage Effect, he can defeat Pleiades!" Futoshi shouts, earning himself another exasperated sigh from Sora.

"Honestly, as I've told you already, XYZ doesn't have Levels but Ranks."

"Double Damage only applies to Battle Damage," Judai helpfully adds.

"Then he can't win?" Ayu wonders worriedly, arms folded across her chest.

"Yuya himself said the fun's just gotten started," Sora notes, right before Yuya announces that it's time for the climax.

Activating the Pendulum Effect of Turn Toad, Yuya switches the Attack and Defence Points of Stargazer Magician. "In addition, I activate _Magical Star Illusion_! As long as Stargazer Magician remains on the field, the Monsters on either player's Field will until the end of the turn gain Attack Points equal to that of the sum of the Levels of the monsters that each player controls times a hundred."

In total, this gives Yuya's Monsters a 1400 ATK bonus.

"But won't that‒"

Sora looks ready to snap out another reminder that XYZ has Ranks and not Levels, but the peanut gallery figures it out on their own, yelling out the answer for all to hear.

Meanwhile, Shijima Hokuto is in obvious disbelief, tears streaming down his face. "What did you say?!"

Yuya attacks Hokuto's _Constellar Ptolemy M7_, dropping his Life Points from 3500 to 2300 and then, using Stargazer Magician, he destroys Pleiades and drops them from 2300 to 1000. Finally, now that Hokuto has no Monsters remaining in his Field, Yuya has Trampolynx attack him directly, eradicating the Life Points that had still remained intact.

"That's one win!" he announces to the audience, receiving plenty of cheer in response.

Judai also flashes him a thumbs up and then, he turns to the Akaba pair, arms folded across his chest. "What's next then? Fusion? Synchro?"

**-V-**

The second opponent is Kotsu Masumi of the Fusion Course. "So, which one of you will be my opponent?"

Yuzu looks at Judai, who nods. "I will," she then announces.

The Masumi girl chuckles, obviously not viewing her as a challenge.

"Yuzu."

She turns to Judai, who motions for her to come closer. "What is it?"

She does, and since Judai's standing with his back to the LDS people, they can't really see what he's doing and what he's doing is holding a card out for her to take.

She looks at it and then at him, her eyes going wide. "Judai, this is‒"

Judai winks. "It's called evening out the odds."

"But what about‒?"

"Then next one's Synchro, so if it comes to that, it won't be of any use." Judai reassures her. "Take it. Teach her not to underestimate Entertainment Duellists."

**-V-**


	6. You Show, Up to Defeat?

_(It's not terribly long, but it's something. The duel will be concluded in the next instalment. My comments from last week are still applicable.)_

**-V-**

**-V- You Show, Up to Defeat? -V-**

**-V-**

Akaba Reiji isn't just a man with a plan. Akaba Reiji is _the_ man with _the_ plan, said plan including raising enough talented duellists so that they won't be completely overrun in the upcoming battle against invading parallel dimensions.

Obviously, the aforementioned plan is not without its more recent modifications. The emergence of Pendulum Summoning for one thing has definitely evened out the odds a bit, because with the possibilities that Reiji sees in it, it definitely has the potential to give them an edge against the invading forces of Akaba Reo.

Of course, said new technique's possible connection to the missing Sakaki Yusho is a bit worrying. However, with no actual proof that the man had gone off to join with the enemy, Reiji feels like he can hold onto his respect for the man for just a little longer and that he can focus more on the son for now; on the supposed creator of Pendulum Summoning ‒ or is he really its creator or merely its first known user?

Pendulum Summoning had made its first appearance in Maiami City towards the end of Sakaki Yuya's duel with Strong Ishijima. However, that was not to say that Sakaki Yuya was necessarily its inventor.

Going by the reports from the people that Reiji had sent to investigate Sakaki Yuya and Pendulum Summoning, there had been another probable suspect in the case: an older teen, initially taken in by the Sakaki family a few years prior, who had apparently returned to town on the same day as Yuya had pulled off his first Pendulum Summoning.

Naturally, it is indeed very possible that the timing had just been a case of eerie coincidence. However, with the evident increase in irregularities since Yuya's Pendulum Summoning and this Judai person's return, Reiji finds himself believing that it is more of a pattern than a string of actual coincidences.

In addition, there is the curious testimony of Sawatari Shingo who insists that an XYZ-using Sakaki Yuya had attacked him the previous night. Looking at the readings on the city's sensors, the XYZ-part had definitely been accurate. However, even though Reiji has learnt to expect a whole lot of things from the people in his surroundings, Sakaki Yuya going around attacking people using XYZ isn't one of them.

Something that Reiji has learnt to expect however is that his mother, briefed on the situation by Nakajima, would make an attempt to use it in order to further their mutual goals.

This is why he pulls on a hooded sweatshirt and puts on shaded glasses as he heads out to monitor things in person. It's not much for a disguise, then again, there are not all that many people who knows what he looks like either. For once, Reiji figures that he might as well go out and monitor things in person, if for nothing else then in order to make sure that his mother Akaba Himika doesn't do anything that'll end up sabotaging his forming plans for Sakaki Yuya and the people surrounding him.

As things turn out, she probably already has.

The first duel, featuring Shijima Hokuto and Sakaki Yuya, has already started by the time that Reiji gets there. All in all, it goes pretty much as he would have expected with only a few surprises along the way, Yuya using his _Stargazer Magician_ as a Monster on the Field instead of in the Pendulum Scale being one of them.

Rather, it is the words and the interactions of the people watching the duel that catches the young chairman's interest, a few of them in particular.

One is Shiunin Sora, wearing the Obelisk Blue.

The other is Yuki Judai, wearing a jacket of a red hue that inevitably leads the thought to Osiris Red.

Shiunin Sora is obviously a scout sent out by Academia who had infiltrated You Show and the Sakaki household, presumably in an attempt to investigate Pendulum Summoning. Then again, there's also Yuki Judai living under the same roof, isn't there?

Yuki Judai had first appeared in Maiami City about six months into the disappearance of Sakaki Yusho. Then, at some point, he had left town only to recently make his return from who knew where and with impeccable timing at that.

On top of that, Reiji has heard rumours that he is some type of Fusion specialist.

From the reports that Reiji has been given, the Fusion-using pair doesn't get along very well. The interaction that he sees and hears in the spectator area of You Show definitely speaks against this; Sora is actually submitting to Judai's authority, just like the rest of them.

While the other members of You Show are evidently distraught by Hokuto's tactics, Yuki Judai sees straight past the Solid Vision and the duelling itself. Duelling with Solid Vision does have its risks, and technically speaking, intentionally putting one's opponent in danger could definitely be viewed as an attempt on their life.

Having Yuki Judai throw this into his mother's face is in itself a novel experience as far as Reiji is concerned, much like the revelation that Judai has apparently known that Reiji has been listening in on their conversation all along.

The words are a definite warning, and with Reiji himself being addressed right off the bat, it is because Judai knows who is really in charge.

"You know me?" Reiji asks simply, even though that much is perfectly obvious.

Yuki Judai knows him, and with recent actions taken to antagonise and endanger the members of You Show, he is not very far from retaliating, as he himself had just put it.

Meeting him face to face, Reiji understands two things.

First of all, he is able to confirm what he has already been suspecting for a while now and particularly during the course of these last couple of minutes; Yuki Judai isn't someone that Reiji wants for his enemy.

Secondly, he realises that Judai is challenging them; challenging him.

In the end, Judai doesn't care about the duelling war; Judai has seen actual war, and going by the look that he gives Reiji, he knows that no matter the result, the deal will be null and void the moment Reiji says so.

Reiji looks on as a grinning Judai discreetly bestows a card upon Hiragi Yuzu.

In the end, Judai and Reiji appear to share one particular ambition: raising talented duellists ‒ but for what purpose? And, in the offhand case that Judai does have anything to do with Pendulum Summoning, why had he attached himself to the Sakaki family? Had Yusho sent him? Had Akaba Reo?

Reiji resolves to deal with the matter at a later point in time, because there is a duel to be played out and it features Hiragi Yuzu who bears an uncanny likeness to Serena, the girl that he met over in the Fusion dimension years prior.

**-V-**

The Field Spell is _Crystal Corridor_, chosen by Hiragi Shuzo.

Somewhat aware of Kotsu Masumi's Deck and preferences as he is, Reiji finds this a rather favourable turn of events from the viewpoint of the LDS; much like the Field Spell had definitely been in their favour in the previous match.

It is not as though Reiji ‒ or anyone else for that matter ‒ has reasons to believe that Hiragi Shuzo is actively sabotaging his own school; it's rather the man's well-meaning but thoughtless actions that seem to harm his own students the most.

"Next time, let's go with random selection," Yuki Judai notes out loud, earning a bunch of nods in agreement.

As Kotsu Masumi engages a few verbal punches with Hiragi Yuzu down on the Duelling Field, Reiji keeps most of his own attention on the You Show part of the audience and on the taller one in red in particular.

If Yuki Judai had indeed been sent to stay with the Sakaki family under orders of Akaba Reo or a Fusion-allied Yusho, then that probably doesn't bode well for Reiji's own tentative plans.

After all, with Judai already exerting this kind of influence over the members of You Show, if he is indeed up to no good, then thinking that the members of You Show could very well end up spearheading an anti-LDS assault in the near future doesn't seem all that unthinkable anymore.

"First a spaced-out Constellation Guy and now a lustre-obsessed Gem Girl? What's next? A Synchro-using Beast Guy?" Judai asks somewhat rhetorically, earning himself a few snickers along the way.

Down on the Field, Kotsu Masumi accuses Hiragi Yuzu of being lustreless and indecisive. In return, Hiragi Yuzu tells her to cut it out and that she'll prove herself in this duel.

As the duel kicks into gear, Masumi claims the first Turn. "I activate the Magic Card: _Gem-Knight Fusion_ from my hand! With this card, I'll be able to perform a Fusion Summoning with any Gem-Knight Monsters currently on hand."

There is evident surprise amongst the members of You Show. "What?!"

"A Fusion with Monsters that haven't even been Summoned yet?"

Somewhat predictably, two of them are not all that surprised.

"It's a Magic Card that allows you to use Monsters in your hand as Fusion Materials. It's called Hand Fusion," Shiunin Sora informs the rest of them, opening up a bag of candy.

"Hoh, quite the specialist," Yuki Judai comments.

Wordlessly, Sora offers him candy.

Wordlessly but nevertheless smiling, Judai receives it.

Meanwhile on the Field, Masumi fuses _Gem-Knight-Emerald_ and _Gem-Knight Tourmaline_ to Summon _Gem-Knight Topaz_.

"She's managed to Fusion Summon on her very first Turn," Yuzu notes, her confidence wavering already.

"It seems even with those lustreless eyes of yours, you can understand the greatness of Hand Fusion," Masumi offers right back at her, positively preening.

"But, it's only 1800 ATK. It's not an undefeatable Monster," Yuzu frowns, obviously a bit unnerved by Masumi's demeanour.

"You shouldn't underestimate it. How you deal with this Monster will decide your fate," Masumi responds, setting a card before ending her Turn.

Yuzu starts off her Turn by activating the Magic Card _Solo: First Movement_, which allows her to Special Summon _Aria the Melodious Diva_ in Attack Mode. In turn, this allows her to Special Summon _Sonata the Melodious Diva_. Using them, she Tribute Summons _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_ in Attack Mode and using its effect, she Special Summons _Canon the Melodious Diva_, also in Attack Mode. Using Mozarta, she destroys Topaz and then uses Canon for a direct attack, reducing Masumi's Life Points to 1800.

"It's looking good, Yuzu!" Yuya shouts amongst the cheers from the rest of You Show.

The previously laughing Masumi is still smiling condescendingly as she gets up from the ground and brushes dust off of her clothes, whipping her hair about. "It looks like you've got some skill, but don't think you've won just yet."

Yuzu comments that she seems like a sore loser, to which a still smiling Masumi responds with a simple "You'll understand whether I'm a sore loser or not in the next Turn."

Yuzu looks seemingly unnerved at that. Then, taking a deep breath, she looks at her hand, obviously pondering her next move. Then, after a quick look towards the audience, she bits her lip and picks a card from her hand. "I Set one card, change _Canon the Melodious Diva_ into Defence Mode and end my Turn."

Masumi draws a card, taking it in with some sense of triumph. "I summon _Gem-Knight Alexandrite_ from my hand and activate its Effect! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Gem-Knight Monster from my Deck! I Summon _Gem-Knight Crystal_!"

At 2450 Attack Points, _Gem-Knight Crystal_ is a fairly formidable opponent. In terms of Attack Points though‒ "Mozarta's still‒"

It's Hiragi Yuzu's loss.

Masumi snickers as she activates her Trap Card, _Fragment Fusion_. "By banishing the Fusion Material Monsters from my Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Monster!"

Again, a large part of You Show Duel School's students are startled by this revelation. "Wha‒From the Graveyard?!"

"I choose to banish all three, _Gem-Knight Alexandrite_, _Tourmaline_ and _Emerald_ from my Graveyard!" Masumi announces, to the great dismay of several of those watching.

"She's looking pretty good now," Sora notes, munching on some candy.

Yuki Judai actually chuckles, earning looks of surprise and dismay from those closest.

"You've activated my Trap Card!" Yuzu shouts from down on the Field, interrupting Masumi mid-rant and immediately returning all attention to the ongoing duel. "_Non-Fusion Area_, activate!"

_Non-Fusion_‒ "_Non-Fusion Area_?!"

Reiji isn't the only one who is surprised; aside from himself and the other members of the LDS, the members of You Show seem equally baffled by this latest turn of events. "_Non-Fusion Area_? I've never heard of it before," he can hear one out of the trio of juniors mumbling. For once, Reiji finds that he is in the same boat as the rest of them.

"_Non-Fusion Area_," Yuzu clarifies to a similarly dumbstruck Masumi. "When this card is in effect, neither player can Fusion Summon."

A Trap Card that seals Fusion Summoning?

Reiji looks towards Yuki Judai, forced to re-evaluate his earlier notions. Going by the look that Shiunin Sora gives the person in question, he is not the only one re-evaluating things.

**-V-**


	7. You Show, Up for Defeat?

_Why did I write this when I could've written about Yugo's mishaps across time and space (and franchises)? Oh well._

_Just for the record, I put this together in the midst of my brain trying to fry itself, so feel free to temper your criticism because I'm not terribly well at the moment (I would say that I wasn't feeling too hot, but I am actually feeling far too hot so that wouldn't be entirely accurate). Anyways… here's Sora._

**-V-**

**-V- You Show, Up for Defeat? -V-**

**-V-**

As an agent of Duel Academia on a covert mission to the Standard Dimension, Shiunin Sora isn't doing too well. Whatever he might've expected as he latched onto Sakaki Yuya and wormed his way into the Sakaki household, this definitely isn't it and he definitely hadn't expected there to be someone else ‒ an outsider ‒ who had managed to infiltrate it beforehand. In short, whatever Sora might've expected and to some degree anticipated, the presence of Yuki Judai comes as an intriguing but nevertheless uncanny surprise‒

"Hey, Pineapple Head. Pass the soy sauce."

‒An intriguing, uncanny and decidedly _annoying_ surprise.

However, because his furiously ongoing investigation into the matter has so far only turned up with evidence to suggest that Yuki Judai most definitely _isn't_ XYZ-scum, there is little that Sora can do but to lay low and to plot his revenge in ways that don't necessarily include turning the other into a Duel Monsters playing card. Now if only the guy would slip up or unknowingly make use of the method so that Sora would be able to Card him and claim it as a precautionary measure to prevent his own cover from being blow‒

"Hey, Pineapple Head. Soy. Sauce."

Of course, it doesn't help Sora's mood that Yuya's doubled over in a fit of barely restrained laughter. Sora stabs his pancakes with all the more fervour, taking great pleasure in slicing them to pieces whilst imagining that they represent Yuya's annoying older brother. Finally, Yuya comes out of it, reaches out to grab the requested item and hands it over to Judai who accepts it with a smile. Sora continues stabbing his pancakes with immense concentration.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Sora says at last, in-between bites.

Similarly in-between bites, Judai gives him a short look before refocusing his attention on the deep-fried shrimp halfway to his mouth. "Nope."

"Travelled far then, have you?" Sora presses on, stuffing another bite into his mouth whilst trying to act casual about it.

"Preeeeetty far, yeah," Judai readily admits, clicking his chopsticks together. "You?"

Sora technically isn't supposed to answer that. Still‒ "I'm new in town."

Going by the brown eyes that briefly flicker his direction, Judai reads a whole lot more into that.

**-V-**

Sora spends the days that follow on gathering information, all while trying to figure out just what kind of a unit the Sakaki family is. It takes an absolute minimum of effort for him to ascertain that the guy posing with a much younger Yuya in the picture on the wall is Sakaki Yusho, allegedly a legendary duellist and also missing for almost three years. A basic Internet search confirms it, and then some; Sakaki Yuya is supposed to be an only child. Hiding behind a mask of childish curiosity, he asks Yoko about it.

"My husband's only got one son," Yoko tells him, making more pancakes. "I decided I wanted two."

Sora shifts his attention from the merrily humming woman to the wall again, taking in the frame hanging below the one with Yuya and his father. In it, there is a photograph of a younger Yuya along with Judai, looking about the same age as he looked now, both of them looking immensely concentrated as they were right in the middle of a video game of some sort, Yuya with a smaller cat on his lap and Judai wearing that tabby cat of his like a hat. "Why that guy though?"

She doesn't hesitate. "The more the merrier."

That doesn't really answer his question, but all things considered, it's probably as good an answer that he's going to get.

**-V-**

Though Yuki Judai has a definite habit of not turning up at You Show, Sora has already developed a number of hypotheses as to his actual identity by the time that the LDS makes their move.

Some members of You Show are more liberate with their information, talking excitedly about some duel Yuya had with him recently. From this, although Sora has never seen Judai duel, he has been able to learn that Judai is ‒ according to You Show, at any rate ‒ some type of Fusion genius fully capable of defeating even a Pendulum-using Yuya with relative ease if the witnesses were to be believed.

As for Sora, he is decidedly sceptical but definitely more willing to consider it when Judai arrives just in time for the start of the Duelling War with the LDS, his attitude doing if not a one-eighty then at least a fairly sharp turn when he is told just what the LDS is planning.

Sora, though slightly peeved at being passed over in favour of another and thereby deprived of his chance to duel the LDS, finds himself strangely excited when Judai engages in a verbal duel with Akaba Himika because although her face and demeanour are still condescending on the outside, Sora can tell that on some instinctual level, she is coming to the realisation that she is face to face with a superior predator.

Of course, her instincts are probably quite dull going by the fact that she cannot properly discern how dangerous Sora is, but with the ‒ for lack of better terms ‒ killing intent that Judai is releasing, Sora doesn't fault her because she is certainly not the only one who finds their gaze drawn to Judai, some of them quite taken aback by what they see, confirming to Sora that this is a side of Judai's personality that is previously unknown to them.

As Judai correctly deduces that the LDS is really after Yuya and his Pendulum Cards, Sora has to admit to himself that Judai has a definite point; allowing the LDS to monopolise Pendulum Summoning for themselves probably wouldn't be such a great move, especially not when Sora wants in on a piece of the action. Obviously, Sora's mission to track down the XYZ-scum hiding out in Standard takes priority, but when he returns to Academia, being able to give a thorough report on this new summoning method is obviously an incentive to continue his undercover mission tailing Yuya ‒ that and the pancakes, obviously.

There is also the chance of gathering information to make a report on Yuki Judai, should such a thing prove necessary in the future.

As things are, Sora wonders if Judai may or may not already be an undercover operative of Academia himself; the shade of his jacket obviously suggests a connection of some sort, but with the time that the other has been with the Sakaki family, Sora finds that he can only guess.

Then again, with Yuki Judai apparently turning up months into Sakaki Yusho leaving his family, perhaps the guy had sent him to stay with his family in his stead, or perhaps the Professor had sent him out to keep an eye on the guy's family for who knew what reason. Considering the fact that Sakaki Yuya had apparently managed to create a whole new summoning method, it had obviously been a good call.

As for whoever had made it in the first place, Sora is still looking into the matter.

One thing is for sure though, and that is the fact that the LDS is not responsible, because to them, Judai is a clear obstruction.

There is also the fact that Judai doesn't seem overly confused by his alleged encounter with Yuya's XYZ-using counterpart, which points to definite knowledge about the different dimensions.

Sora finds the other's apparent lack of antipathy for said XYZ-user a tad confusing though; XYZ-users are weak and meant to be hunted after all, yet Judai mentions talking to him as opposed to confronting him in a duel.

Then again, with Hiragi Yuzu present at the scene, it is decidedly possible that Judai had foregone a direct confrontation so not to make Yuzu, and by extension Yuya and the others, suspicious about his own reasons for being there.

Of course, if Judai is indeed a fairly long-time undercover agent, then there is the obvious risk of him having gone native, but Sora can at the same time view his actions as sensible in case they are to protect the position that he has made for himself, in the Sakaki family but also more recently at the You Show Duel School.

Evidently, Sora's own experience with his presence in the latter is fairly limited, but going by what he has seen and heard before this and by what he is seeing and hearing now, the respect and even outright awe that the members of You Show have for him is fairly obvious, to Sora at any rate.

However, since Judai has done little to deserve Sora's own respect, Sora doesn't feel like joining up with the rest of them. So, when that chairwoman from the LDS asks who wants to go first, Sora is obviously keen on taking her up on the challenge. It appears to have been anticipated though, going by the hand on his head physically pressing him down. Thus, it is with ever increasing agitation that Sora tries to pry the offending hand away from his hair, only to wince as fingers interlace with it, tightening their grip as Judai rather predictably nominates Yuya to go first.

Knowing that he cannot very well blow his own cover by causing some major scene this early on in the game, Sora settles for sending the guy a glare before the chairwoman once again speaks up, condescendingly noting that the rest of them don't seem very reliable and that Yuya better finish it quickly because of it.

Naturally, Sora is all for going for the bait; it is a matter of pride after all and the LDS has no business calling him a second-rate duellist with all the pride that they take in their measly XYZ course. Judai however is not so much for that, going by the tug that the guy gives his hair.

"Less evil monologue, more getting things over with," the guy then comments, grinning now and with definite sharpness at that. "Yuya goes first, Yuzu second. If needed, I'll go third."

Again, Sora is ready to protest this, but Judai apparently has a plan in mind.

"_They_ need the experience," Judai quietly tells him. "_We_ don't."

Sora can somewhat agree with that, but he obviously detects something else there as well, an implied message not to show his own hand before the time is right. Besides, using the high and mighty LDS and its representatives to strengthen their own faction makes sense.

"You're not a Junior Youth Class Duellist though, are you?" the chairwoman asks, and Sora waits, anticipating the even sharper grin that breaks out on Judai's face.

"You're the one bringing along the aces of each LDS course," he readily counters, keeping his hand firmly planted on top of Sora's head even though it's hardly needed now that he has clued Sora in on his latest plan. "Consider it evening out the odds."

There is terrible irony in that statement and Sora cannot help but smile deviously at it, because the LDS takes pride in XYZ-Summoning and XYZ-users are trash and Judai's jacket is the colour of Osiris Red. In other words, evening out the odds is what Judai considers giving the LDS aces opposition in the form of two relatively inexperienced students and himself, an Osiris Red, but only in case he's needed.

Naturally, Sora is the only one who catches the insult and inside joke for what it is, simply because it takes knowledge of the Academia's ranking system to get it. Sora nevertheless takes great pleasure in it, because Judai is basically telling him that the LDS representatives are unworthy opponents. It appeals to Sora and it appeals to him very much, despite the fact that he's been terribly bored as of late due to a decided lack of strong and focused opponents.

Duelling Yuya had been fun and all, but even if it was in a sense fun and quite interesting, that Entertainment Duelling skit definitely took away a whole lot of the serious action that Sora had found himself craving as of late.

Yuya's opponent is the XYZ-user, who apparently thinks that he's some hot stuff just because he knows how to XYZ-Summon.

Sora, immensely satisfied that he might get to see something interesting, skips over to join the peanut gallery by the wall as Judai gives some last words of advice to Yuya, telling him to drag the 'Constellation Guy' back down to Earth. _'And stomp on him as well,'_ Sora mentally adds to it as they make their way to the spectator area.

As the duel kicks into gear, Judai continues to exchange verbal punches with Chairwoman Akaba Himika, all whilst Sora himself is forced to educate those You Show duellists on the mechanics of XYZ-Summoning; they indeed lack a whole lot of experience and knowledge, and though XYZ-Summoning is a technique used by trash, the You Show crew obviously needs to know what they'll be facing. That Shijima Hokuto guy also turns out to be just as annoying as Sora has anticipated and even redefines what it means to be seriously lame. Going by Judai's comments on the matter, he definitely agrees.

Yuya appears to be struggling a bit though.

"Not good," a narrow-eyed Judai comments, and shortly thereafter, the XYZ-scum does something that incurs the wrath of more than just a fraction of You Show and its associates.

There are various comments on the danger, the dirty tactic and whatnot, but Sora doesn't really care about that; Sora's decidedly more interested in Judai, who even though he disguises it well looks just about ready to tear someone's throat out.

"It's Solid Vision, so it's more than a dirty tactic," Judai notes instead, giving Akaba Himika a look that sends a slight chill down Sora's spine. "So the LDS is not only willing to resort to thievery, hostage-taking and blackmail to accomplish their goals, but also to _attempted murder_?"

Well, that definitely shut up that LDS chairwoman, but adding insult to the injury, Judai dismisses her completely and addresses the LDS chairman, Akaba Reiji, who has apparently been standing behind a corner listening in on them for quite some time, basically telling the guy that he needs to get his rabid dogs under control unless he doesn't mind Judai doing away with them.

Naturally, Sora is delighted and he is even more delighted that Judai in turn dismisses Reiji, returning his attention to the duel at Sora's suggestion.

In the duel, Shijima Hokuto continues his habit of engaging in evil monologues, even getting into shouting matches with the audience as the You Show peanut gallery disapproves of his stance on duelling. Sora actually agrees with the core principle of doing whatever one needs to do in order to win, but stooping so low as to rely upon XYZ-Summoning? Hah, yeah right.

"Hundredth-rate," Judai comments.

"No, thousandth-rate," Yuzu counters before raising her voice and telling Yuya that he wouldn't dare to lose against such a thousandth-rate duellist.

Shortly thereafter, Yuya turns his situation around and makes quick work of the thousandth-rate XYZ-scum, although not before Sora is once again forced to educate the You Show crew on XYZ mechanics, which is annoying but probably worth it in the longer term.

In the duel that follows, Hiragi Yuzu faces Kotsu Masumi of the Fusion course, yet another person with a bloated ego just because she happens to know how to Fusion Summon, and not even properly at that. Before that though, Judai gives Yuzu something; a card of some sort, though Sora is too far away to tell what it is. He is undeniably curious though.

As the duel starts, Sora becomes painfully aware of the fact that the You Show crew is not only lacking in terms of their knowledge of XYZ, but also in terms of Fusion. Really, now he fully understands what Judai had meant by them needing the experience, because they obviously do.

In addition, having a shot at random selection is bound to have a more favourable outcome than having Hiragi Shuzo make the pick the Action Field, because that spells disaster. It does also spell additional excitement due to unfavourable odds, so as far as Sora is concerned, he can deal with it either way.

The duel progresses largely according to Sora's expectations, but there's still the card from Judai in Yuzu's Deck. As Yuzu takes a deep breath and glances their way and then sets a card, Sora has another weird chill run down his spine.

Reassured of her own victory, Kotsu Masumi activates her Trap Card _Fragment Fusion_, banishing all three Gem-Knight Monsters currently in her Graveyard

"She's looking pretty good now," Sora comments, and Judai chuckles in response.

Moments thereafter, it becomes obvious why as Yuzu interrupts Masumi mid-rant, activating a Trap Card of her own. "_Non-Fusion Area_, activate!"

_Non-Fusion_‒ Sora's mind skids to a temporary halt, apparently along with those of several others. "_Non-Fusion Area_?!"

"When this card is in effect, neither player can Fusion Summon," Yuzu explains, both to a dumbstruck Masumi and to an equally dumbstruck audience.

A Trap Card that seals Fusion Summoning?

Sora looks at Yuki Judai with new eyes, forced to re-evaluate his previous opinions. The red jacket and the alleged specialisation in Fusion Summoning definitely points to either an Academia student or‒It strikes him.

Meanwhile, in the Duelling Field, a still somewhat shaken Masumi reinforces her determination to win and launches for an Action Card. She manages to grab _Extreme Sword_ and equip it to _Gem-Knight Crystal_ that is still on her end of the Field, which gives its 2450 ATK a temporary boost to 3450 during her Battle Phase, which she uses wisely to destroy Yuzu's _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_, making a substantial dent in Yuzu's Life Points as they go from their original 4000 down to 3150.

What ensues shortly thereafter is a mad scavenger hunt for Action Cards, but Sora is far too distracted by his own thoughts to pay that much attention beyond the fact that Yuzu is ultimately brought down not so much by any attack by Masumi as by bad luck as the Action Card _Great Misfortune_ has her take 800 points' worth of damage, allowing Masumi's remaining Monster to finally take her out.

As the rest of You Show quickly files away to comfort Yuzu, Judai mutters something about Action Duels and how they take some time getting used to. Sora dips his head once but offers little more than that, still a bit wary of him now that he has come up with new ideas.

Probably a minute or so later, the rest of the You Show crew arrive with Yuzu in their midst.

Wearing a smile completely unlike the one he had worn facing the LDS, Judai steps up to her and gives her a slight pat on the head, surprising her as well as others. "Don't mind it, don't mind it. We're at school, so it's all part of the learning experience, right?"

"But everyone was counting on me," Yuzu counters, holding the card out for him to retrieve.

Judai nods. "We were all counting on you to put up a decent fight, and man, I got chills down my spine."

"But your card‒"

"It's just a card. You're the one who went up against one of the LDS aces and nearly won, even without a special summoning method up your sleeve."

"_But‒" _

He finally plucks the card from her grip, giving it a cursory glance before slipping it into his pocket. "Let me ask you one thing, Yuzu," Judai offers, lowering himself slightly so that they are on the same eye level. "This duel, do you think it was exciting? To me, it looked like you had all of us on the edge of our seats right up until the very end."

Yuzu seems to consider it for a moment. "I suppose it was exciting. I still lost though."

"And next time?"

What still remained of Yuzu's frustration at her loss dissipates at last, burnt away by renewed determination. "Next time, I'll definitely win."

"Hah!" Kotsu Masami sneers from across the room. "As if you'd ever stand a chance, you lustreless‒"

Judai snorts loudly at that, attracting the already flustered duellist's anger. "My best friend's huge on precious stones, so he's really the expert on that. But even an amateur like myself can clearly see the difference between a diamond in the rough‒" He gestures to Yuzu and then fires an outright grin in Masumi's direction. "‒And a polished quartz crystal like you."

Going by the way that Kotsu Masumi's face changes, Judai had just mortally offended her. Despite having more important things to consider, Sora along with others finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from it all.

"You bastard! Duel me!" Masumi demands, the other representatives trying to hold her back. "I'll show you who the quartz is!"

To Sora, she looks just about ready to pounce. Though he is still on the fence with the issue of the Fusion-sealing card, it occurs to him now that the LDS has not only a bunch of XYZ-users but also a bunch of Fusion-users that may decide to oppose Academia in the future. But in such case, then why out it now? To play mind games?

Judai, still grinning, looks ready to say something but cuts off right away when an upbeat pop song starts playing. While the rest of them ‒ Sora himself with a new lollypop in his mouth ‒ look on, Judai hauls out his Duel Terminal that also doubles as his phone, checking the display before taking the call. "Hey Yoko, what's up?"

'_My mom'_, Yuya mouths to the rest of them.

"Nothing much, _mom_," Judai goes on to say with a slight grimace. "We're in a bit of a Duelling War with the LDS and‒Yeah? Uh-huh? Yeah?"

There is a slight pause. Judai appears too into his call to notice that everyone's staring at him. "Wai‒wai‒wait, Pharaoh did _what_?"

'_Pharaoh?'_ Tatsuya mouths to Yuya who mouths back _'Judai's cat'_.

Again, there is a slight pause as Yoko talks on the other end. "He bit him?" Judai says at last, pinching the ridge of his nose. "He clawed him, bit him and chased him up a tree? And he's still up there?"

Again, there is a slight pause before Judai finally lifts his head, looking mildly exasperated. "Yeah, Pharaoh does that. He lives steadily by the principle of biting the hands that don't feed or scratch him and occasionally even the ones that do. The Professor said the same thing."

_The‒_

Judai's eyes snap to him, resting there momentarily before moving onto the LDS faction. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora notes the definite change in the facial expressions of the Akaba mother and son.

"Okay, I'm on it." Judai ends the call. Then, he sighs and crosses the short distance between himself and Gongenzaka, putting a firm hand onto the guy's shoulder. "Gong, my man, you've got this one right? I have to go save some guy from my ferocious pet."

Sora is sorely tempted to follow when Judai moves to leave. He even attempts to do so, only for Yuzu to grab him by the back of the collar, hauling him right back.

"So much for the reliable older brother," Yuya smiles as the door closes and then gives Gongenzaka a pat on the arm. "Gong, we're all counting on you."

**-V-**


	8. You Show, Up to Perplex?

_Chapter eight, in which Yuya is introduced to the plot, among other things._

**-V-**

**-V- You Show, Up to Perplex? -V-**

**-V-**

They don't honestly know what to expect. Obviously one of them in particular isn't all that surprised that Judai has to leave right in the middle of things; Yuya is fairly familiar with Judai and the way that the universe seems to work around him. From what Yuya has gathered so far, Judai's got matters other than duelling on his mind, which is why Yuya isn't overly surprised when Judai easily skips out of his duel before it has even begun, summoned away by a well-timed phone call.

Truth to be told, Yuya is all the more surprised by what follows.

They're all fairly tense, knowing well just how much is riding on the outcome of the still ongoing duel between Gongenzaka and Todo Yaiba, and that's probably part of why quite a few of them get startled as the door is pushed back open.

"Yo, I'm back," Judai proudly announces, holding Pharaoh in his arms. "I've brought company."

Initially, Yuya thinks that Judai's referring to Pharaoh. Then some tall guy turns up in the doorway, and Yuya isn't quite sure as to what to think. Neither is anyone else, going by the facial expressions as Judai, still holding Pharaoh, walks over to rejoin the You Show part of the room, all while tailed by the other guy who is looking around curiously.

The guy's jacket is part blue; that's the first thing that Yuya notices after the shock of teal that's apparently his hair. Next, Yuya takes note of the guy's slight tan along with the sizeable Band-Aid slapped across one cheek. Obviously, there are also the eyes and the way that the guy sticks fairly close to Judai, which is puzzling if the guy is indeed the same guy that had been clawed, bitten and chased up a tree by Pharaoh.

"Okay, the duel's still on, so let's hurry up with the introductions. You Show, this is Pharaoh, and the guy in blue is Johan." Judai nods to Yuya. "Johan, that's Sakaki Yuya, my younger brother."

"Another little brother?" The guy in blue, Johan, looks both curious and mildly exasperated at that. He smiles though when they lock eyes, giving Yuya a slight wave. "I'd shake your hand, but you know…"

Yuya understands perfectly, because the guy's hand is all wrapped up in a handkerchief and he looks a tad pained merely by waving it around a bit.

Despite Gongenzaka's valiant efforts, the duel ends in a draw. As such, the end result is a win-lose-draw, which means that they have neither won nor lost as of yet; a tiebreaker is needed, and Yuya feels a knot in his stomach at the mere thought of them losing it and as a result You Show to those guys in the LDS.

"A tiebreaker huh?" Judai utters somewhat thoughtfully, largely restored to his usual laidback self now.

Somewhat restored to her usual condescending self in Judai's absence, Akaba Himika suggests that the winners ‒ that is to say Yuya and that Masumi girl ‒ should duel each other. Yuya honestly isn't too keen on that and Masumi is even less keen on it.

"Chairwoman, would it be possible for me to choose my own opponent?" Masumi asks, more controlled now but her eyes ablaze as she looks to Judai who obviously notices and shoots a slightly wolfish grin her way. "There are scores to settle after all."

"I don't see why not," the chairwoman comments, her condescending eyes now looking to You Show. "Unless You Show minds, of course."

If anything, Judai's grin becomes even sharper. Even that Johan guy is throwing worried glances his way now. "You know that Gem Guy I mentioned? He's here now," Judai comments with a slight nod at the obviously confused Johan. "Besides, he's pretty new to Action Duels, so I might as well show off a bit."

'Show off' is an understatement. Judai hands Pharaoh over to Yuya and then enters the Field, and within just a small number of Turns ‒ three or four, Yuya thinks ‒ Judai has _Non-Fusion Area_ in play and _Elemental Hero Neos_ and _Yubel_ on his side of the Field, sending them to the Graveyard to Special Summon _Neos Wiseman_, a Level 10 Monster with 3000 ATK and 3000 DEF, a Monster that cannot be destroyed by any Card Effects and that if attacked will inflict damage equal to the attacking Monster's ATK and grant the one controlling it a boost to their LP equal to that of the attacking Monster's DEF.

It's actually a quite terrifying card; Yuya realises as much now. Kotsu Masumi doesn't stand a chance.

"You're actually a decent duellist," Judai offers to a shell-shocked Masumi who's down on her knees. "But if you rely too much on one Summoning method, you'll end up meeting someone capable of sealing it."

"Why can you Fusion Summon even with Non-Fusion Area in place?" she asks at last, her frustrated anger making its return if somewhat muted now compared to earlier. "Why can you‒?"

"It's called Contact Fusion. It's something of a speciality of mine."

Yuya knows that. Most of You Show technically knows that, having seen it in action before this. As for the rest of them though, this Contact Fusion definitely stirs up a reaction.

"_Contact Fusion?"_ Sora mumbles, making this really weird face. ""He can Fusion Summon without a card effect? And he can do it even when Fusion Summoning is sealed?"

"Is that really something special?" Yuya asks at last, bringing Sora's ‒ among others' ‒ attention to himself. "Because he can also Fusion Summon using his opponents' Monsters as material."

Plenty of people look towards him then, perplexed, with one notable exception.

"He started with Contact Fusion after he gained his new Deck," Johan comments softly, bringing the attention towards himself instead. "As for that other thing, yeah, he does that."

"Still, Judai, I'm surprised that you'd keep that card in your Deck," Johan goes on to say as Judai rejoins them. "Did _she_ put you up to it?"

Judai smiles knowingly in response.

"She?" someone finally repeats.

Judai shrugs mildly, shifting his gaze slightly off to the side and then back again. "My girlfriend? Kind of? Partner? We are promised to one another after all."

"‒Judai," Yuzu speaks up at last. "Isn't that a fiancée?"

Again, Judai gives the air a weird side look, making Yuya wonder if the Duel Sprits are saying something to him. Johan is also looking although without being too obvious about it, and Yuya only then recalls Judai having mentioned something to that nature.

"I suppose that would be one way of putting it," Judai offers up at last, folding his arms across his chest and turning his head to look at the part of the room that's still occupied by the representatives of the LDS. "You came here to pick a fight. Well, you've got one and you've lost."

Verbally, the LDS doesn't have a lot to say to that. They are saying a whole lot of things though, going by their respective postures and facial expressions alone. The scarf guy Judai had identified as Akaba Reiji is nowhere to be seen, and Yuya vaguely recalls the other leaving the room in the middle of things to take an urgent phone call and that he hasn't returned since. Either way, it's all the same though, because You Show is safe again.

"By the way, Yuya," Judai says once the LDS people have left, and Yuya instinctively knows that he isn't going to like whatever Judai's got to say. "Mom's invited Johan to stay with us. I was told to convince you."

"_What?!"_

**-V-**

Of course, Yuya knows better than to be surprised. It is starting to get a bit cramped around the kitchen table though.

"Johan, try this next!"

And Yuya's mother has gone from fawning over Sora to fawning over Johan, moving from one blue-haired and blue-jacketed guy to another. Not that Yuya is complaining though, at least not about anything beyond his mother's ongoing habit of picking up strays. Besides, unlike Sora, Johan isn't exactly using compliments to manipulate Yuya's mother into doing what he wants, so that's a definite plus in Yuya's eyes. Still, being forced to house complete strangers all of a sudden is kind of‒

"Yuya, right?"

Sora has just snuck out, and Yoko has just dragged Judai along to the convenience store to buy more groceries, leaving Yuya alone with Johan, Pharaoh, En, Core, Kilo and Watt. In other words, Yuya's stuck at home with two cats, three dogs and a stranger who is apparently his brother's best friend. "Yeah?"

Johan is looking at the picture frames on the wall; he's been doing that for a while now, standing there in quiet contemplation. "When did Judai first come here? Two years ago?"

"About two and a half. What about it?"

"Has he been here the whole time or‒?"

"He stayed three months and then left. He got back maybe a week ago."

"Well, it's no wonder then."

That isn't even an explanation. "What about it?"

Johan shrugs mildly in response.

Again, that isn't really an explanation.

"Say," Johan says at last, looking over his shoulder at Yuya who looks back in turn over the edge of the backrest of the couch. "How much has Judai told you? About his past?"

What kind of question is that? Still, considering what Yuya has so far understood about Judai's life, perhaps such a question is indeed valid?

"I know that he went to a place called Academia on an island, that he hates being called _aniki_, that he once wanted to give up on duelling, and that he claims to have been abducted by aliens and sent back with a new Deck‒"

Johan actually snickers at that, prompting Yuya to ask whether it is actually true or not. "That was before my time, but if Judai said that, then it's probably true," Johan smiles. "He already had the Neo-Spacians when we met."

"When did you meet?"

"Third year."

Yuya absentmindedly wonders whose third year in school Johan is referring to. "If you're really his best friend, then you have to know what he did, right? He did say that he screwed things up pretty badly and stuff."

Johan's face darkens, but he looks far more sad than frustrated. "Yes, I do know," he says at last, looking towards the picture on the wall again. "I did play my part in it after all."

"Your part?"

Johan makes his way over, sinking into the couch next to him. "My part."

Yuya isn't entirely sure as to what to say to that. "You don't have to tell me," he decides at last, even though he is evidently curious. "It's not like I have to know or anything."

Johan gives him a clearly considering look. Yuya tries his best not to squirm.

"You already know about Duel Spirits, right?"

Yuya nods. "Judai told me. He also showed me."

Pharaoh jumps up on the couch and lies down in the spot between them. En, Kilo and Watt are all snoozing in a pile off in the dog bed, and Core soon joins them on the couch, jumping up to claim the lap of an initially surprised and then somewhat pleased Johan, who scratches him beneath the chin.

"Judai's always had a strong connection to spirits," Johan says at last, staring thoughtfully down at Core who squeezes his odd-coloured eyes shut and purrs as Johan moves on to scratch him behind the ears. "It wasn't until a few months into third year that we all realised just how strong it was."

Yuya figures that something happened during Judai's third year, and he does want to know about it, but on the other hand‒ "Back at You Show, you asked Judai if _she_ put him up to including _Non-Fusion Area_ in his Deck. Who's _she_?"

Johan blinks. _"Non Fusion Area?"_

"Then which‒" It suddenly occurs to him. _"Super Polymerization?"_

Johan nods once and then resumes petting Core, now curled up on his lap. "It's a useful card, but he's had to pay a great price to get it. We all did."

"All of you?"

One after another, En, Kilo and Watt raise their heads, suddenly alert and initially wary. Johan also looks up, tensing at first and then relaxing. Then, Yuya notices him move his hand up to pet the air on his shoulder, speaking quietly to it. "Ruby, it's just _Yubel_."

Yubel. The Level 10 Fiend/Effect Monster that stands out a sore thumb amongst the mainly Light- or Elemental-themed Neo-Spacians, difficult to destroy and capable of dealing a great deal of damage to one's opponent despite having zero ATK and zero DEF points. Yubel, that Judai rarely summons except to summon his ace monster. Yubel‒ "Who's Ruby?"

Johan looks mildly surprised at that, looking from Yuya to the space right by his shoulder and then back again. "_Ruby Carbuncle_," he says at last, retrieving his Deck from his pocket. "My partner."

Yuya leans closer in interest to look at the card. "If this is your partner, is Yubel‒?"

Johan's attention snaps to the door, and soon thereafter, the dogs all rush off to greet Yuya's mother as she enters, followed by Judai.

"We're back now. Who's up for snacks?"

In the end, Johan never answers the question; not about _Super Polymerization_ or about _Yubel_.

**-V-**

That night, Yuya has trouble sleeping. As he lies there in bed and stares up at the darkened ceiling, he recalls the conversation that he'd had with Judai on the day he'd duelled Sawatari.

"‒_Sometimes, it's better to cry, I think."_

"‒_You might end up breaking apart from pressure otherwise."_

Pressure. Friends thinking he'd gone crazy. Academia. Alienated friends.

"_Simply put, I screwed up royally and put them all ‒ as well as myself ‒ through a whole lot of suffering‒"_

"‒_I can't accept that you should try to laugh away your sadness."_

"‒_You can laugh and smile all that you want but if you never allow yourself to properly grieve, you might fall prey to anger and do something irreversible."_

Done something thought to be irreversible, but not completely.

"‒_I got a second chance to make things right. One might say that I fixed everything but my relationship with some of my best friends. No one was really the same afterwards‒"_

No one was really the same afterwards...

"_Judai's always had a strong connection to spirits‒"_

"‒_It wasn't until a few months into third year that we realised just how strong it was."_

A strong connection to spirits. Someone telling Judai to put a card in his Deck; not _Non-Fusion Area_ but _Super Polymerization_?

"‒_It's a useful card, but he's had to pay a great price to get it. We all did."_

A great price, paid by Judai as well as others. No one was really the same afterwards.

"‒_Not the way that we used to be."_

"‒_They didn't agree with my earlier decisions and I went on to isolate myself, simply because I didn't want them to involve them into any more trouble."_

Johan, Judai's best friend, capable of seeing spirits. The friends Judai had lost touch with.

"‒_A lot of stuff happened."_

'_Why is he here? Why now?'_

Yuya sits up at last, resolved to go wash his face or something. As soon as he leaves his room though, he forgets about it altogether, because Judai and Johan are down in the living room, talking quietly amongst themselves. He isn't able to listen in for long though, as first Judai and then Johan snaps his head around.

There is surprise and then there is something else, something that Yuya cannot quite place. Johan looks to Judai though, but Judai doesn't look back. Instead, Judai's looking up at Yuya, and Yuya's looking right back, knowing well that he's interrupted an argument of sorts.

Then, Judai makes a slight gesture while mouthing at him to come down. Meanwhile Johan exchanges an exasperated look with the air.

That is how Yuya, still in his pyjama, finds himself joining the others around the couch table with a glass of water in his hands and the novel experience of listening in on what appears to be an argument mixed with a strategy meeting between at least three or four participants of whom Yuya himself can only see and hear two.

"It's too dangerous," Johan intones, pointing demonstratively into the middle of the scribble-covered paper laid out on the table. "I'm definitely against it."

Judai's attention darts from Johan to the air and back again. "Why?"

"_Why?!"_ Johan hisses in seeming disbelief. _"We're technically not even supposed to be here!"_

"Well, we're here now! It's got to mean something!"

Again, there is a slight pause and further looks are exchanged with the air.

"I agree with Yubel on this one."

"Well, the Professor's with me, so that's two against two."

The Professor?

The memory is faint, but Yuya does recall how Sora, Akaba Himika and that Reiji guy had reacted noticeably when Judai had mentioned the Professor. "Who's the Professor?"

Instantly, the pair visible to him snaps their eyes to him, as if only just now remembering that he's still there. Then, they look at each other. "Oh right, come to think of it," Judai says at last, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "Professor Daitokuji was already disembodied by the time I met you, wasn't he?"

Disembodied? _"A ghost?!"_

"_Shhhh!"_

Soon, Yuya is able to learn that Professor Daitokuji is apparently the disembodied spirit of Judai's late alchemy teacher who died and got his soul eaten by his cat. It's not on the scale of getting abducted by aliens and sent back with a new Deck, but in Judai's weird life of spirits, Yuya figures that it's probably just a day like any other.

"So," Yuya asks at last. "What's really going on here?"

Afterwards, he kind of wishes that he hadn't asked.

**-V-**

After they ‒ well, mainly Judai ‒ have finished their explanations and talked about various theories about the state of things, Yuya's own response is surprisingly quiet and controlled. "You can't be serious."

Judai smiles apologetically yet also not so apologetically, and Johan makes a slight grimace at the air again. Still smiling, Judai shifts his attention to the same spot, quirking an eyebrow. "Yubel, we've talked about this."

"What did Yubel say?" Yuya asks, temporarily putting the matter about different dimensions aside for more imminent matters.

"Yubel's asking Johan to grow a backbone and to drag me home before the storm hits," Judai easily responds.

"She's right though," Johan responds. "We're not supposed to be here."

"Well, we're not the only ones. Besides, I got here first."

The storm? Not the only ones? "You mean that Sora's‒? And that Yuto guy too?!"

Judai nods solemnly. "Probably. There are more though."

"_More?!"_

"Long story short, there are at least two factions here besides us who're not supposed to be here; another Academia and an XYZ-faction."

"_XYZ-faction? Another Academia?"_

"Simply put, it's complicated. Johan?"

Johan folds his arms across his chest, shaking his head. "I've been here for two weeks, and I don't have Yubel's abilities at my disposal."

"Right." Judai smiles a tad sheepishly before leaning closer to Yuya, offering up a slightly conspiratorial whisper. "You remember the Scarf Guy getting a call right in the middle of my duel with the Gem Girl and leaving, right?"

Yuya nods.

"The Professor was kind enough to follow him and to eavesdrop on his conversation."

Yuya isn't surprised, not really. "Then the LDS is‒?"

"The XYZ-faction seems to have it in for the LDS, and the LDS is monitoring the whole city for energy fluctuations. Apparently, some LDS guys got hit by an XYZ-user."

"Got hit?"

"Well…" Judai exchanges a slight look with the air, just in another spot this time around. "Professor Daitokuji's exact words were 'turned into cards'."

"_Turned into what?!"_

"Turned into cards," Judai affirms, eerily calm while Johan looks on, evidently grim. "It's not unheard of where we come from, but going by what I heard, this isn't just a question of people stealing people's souls and sealing them into cards but actually about them _literally_ turning people into cards."

Again, Yuya is painfully reminded that Judai's past experiences has made his definition of what's to be expected severely skewered at best. Normally, people would‒

"Normally, you can't do it without something like a Millennium Item either," Johan fills in, still grim but also puzzled. "Normal duellists shouldn't be able to‒"

Normal. Yuya dimly wonders if duellists from parallel dimensions still fall into the definition of normal in their eyes.

"Yeah, but normal people can't exactly materialise Duel Spirits either, and we could all do that back in the Dark World."

Yuya's had enough surprises for now; he's not going to pursue what the Dark World means, because the name alone and the looks Judai and Johan exchange say more than enough about the place. "You mean that the Yuto guy you and Yuzu ran into is‒?"

"Probably not." Judai shakes his head. "From what I got, Yuto only attacked Sawatari because he thought he'd harm Yuzu. In other words‒"

"There are more of them," Johan hisses, slapping his own forehead in exasperation. "And you've got a stupid idea to get in touch."

"What?" Judai shoots him a pointed look. "They've got the means to travel between dimensions and to make people into cards. Of course I'm interested."

Normally, another reaction would have been more appropriate. Judai is Judai however, and Judai is not exactly normal by normal people's standards. Heck, even amongst the not so ordinary, Judai seems to be the exception, going by the mischievous smirk that spreads across his face and the look of distinct displeasure that crosses Johan's.

"Judai, it's too dangerous," Johan says. "If you get yourself carded, we're all screwed."

"Who says they get to card me?" Judai intones in turn, smile turning decidedly sharp. "See, Yubel agrees with me."

Johan gives the air a brief look and then averts his eyes with a sigh. "Honestly, if O'Brien were here‒"

Yuya doesn't know who O'Brien is, but going by the way that Judai's smile goes out briefly only to then return at full force, there's definitely history there.

"Well, O'Brien's not here now, so let's do what O'Brien would do if he got himself stuck in this kind of situation."

Johan looks decidedly more exasperated. "O'Brien went head-to-head with the Supreme King. NO."

Yuya files the names away for later, downs what still remains in his glass and then moves to rise. "I've got school in the morning. Will you be here then, Judai-_aniki_?"

"I promised that I'd to stay in town, right?" Judai smiles reassuringly. "Besides, eating together is more fun, so we'll probably be here for breakfast as well."

"What about Sora?"

"If possible, I'd like to keep the stuff discussed here between us. Basically, the less people who know the better at this stage." Judai gives the air beside him a slight look and then looks back at Yuya, his expression friendly but more pensive now. "That guy will probably tag us both as connected to Academia, and that technically isn't wrong. Rather, it's convenient for us if he thinks that for now ‒ he along with others. It's as Johan says, we're not actually supposed to be here."

Yuya considers it. "Promise me three things," he decides at last. "One: You won't lie to me. Two: You won't disappear again. Three: You'll teach me how to Fusion Summon."

Judai doesn't hesitate. "Deal."

Johan gives Judai a look that's displeased at the very least. "Judai, you‒"

"It's not our world, I know." Judai gives him a somewhat dismissive wave. "But it's my brother's world and family's got to stick together, right?"

Johan gives Yuya another look, narrowing his eyes slightly. Then, he looks back at Judai, shrugging mildly. "I owe Mrs. Sakaki for taking you in. Besides, she makes excellent food."

"If you like her food, you should taste her panca‒"

"_My_ pancakes!" Yuya hisses before retreating back to his room and into his bed, where he soon thereafter falls asleep wondering what it is between dimensional drifters and his mother's pancakes. After all, Judai doesn't even‒

"I should've made him promise to stay away from the pancakes," Yuya mutters to himself, largely unheard save for Core, who lazily cracks his oddly-coloured eyes open and then squeezes them back shut.

Down in the living room, another odd-eyed being does the complete opposite.

"Are you sure?" Johan asks very quietly, his attention alternating between the odd-eyed Judai and the upstairs.

"No," Judai responds, his eyes fading back to brown. "That's why I'm asking you to keep an eye out. If it's really like that, then‒"

"‒We'll be risking far more than a simple paradox," Johan finishes, slumping slightly in his posture. "So, where and when will we start?"

"Tomorrow." Grinning, Judai raises his index finger. "Shopping."

Johan shoots him a definite look, but knowing Judai as he does, he knows better than to question it.

**-V-**


End file.
